An Unlikely Friendship
by MyKullem3
Summary: The two of them from worlds so different, and yet they seem to find each other beyond all odds. They will have to overcome many obstacles. Many will try to keep them apart, but will they be able to overcome all the pressure? Gaara X OC
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_In a different time and different history of the world, countries were formed differently, technology so advanced, that only the greatest minds could comprehend the technology of science behind it. But despite all of the technology, they use very little for personal use, only to help the sick and to uncover the truth behind the creation of the world. _

"So this brings us to the next section in the Japanese history. The Yamito period; also known as the Nara period. This was the…" the teacher said as I lean back in my plastic chair. Paying little attention to what he's saying. I could care less really. I already know more than enough about the country and its history. I lean forward and turn to a fresh page. Make it seem as if I'm taking notes. When in fact I'll just be drawing meaningless things. Besides it's going to be on the conference anyway, there's no need to write it if I can just print it off later.

"Hey, Kayla." The person next to me said.

"What?"

"What do you think of Alex?" she asks me looking in his direction; I take a quick glance and look back at the paper.

"Well?" she said

"I don't really care; I don't really take interest in him. Or anyone in this class to be frank."

"What if I told you he likes you?"

"I wouldn't care all too much."

"But he's hot!"

"So? He's a jerk to everyone, he chooses who to like on a certain day. When his in a bad mood he just rants and yells, it's annoying."

"How do you know all that?"

"He talks to me all the time, we text."

"_You_ managed to get his number?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Huh?"

"He's my brother's best friend."

"Oh. Well; Logan told me that Amy told him that Ron that Alex told Jake that he likes you."

"You couldn't have made that any more confusing. Besides with the amount of people that information has gone through I doubt any truth still resigns in the facts. It's sheer gossip."

"Okay." She said returning forward and listening to the teacher. Her arms crossed. I seriously have no idea what I did wrong.

"Please have this completed for tomorrow's class. You are free to go home." He said. As if in harmony everyone (excluding myself) got up and ran out the door, like a heard of elephants; only much louder.

"Kayla, why is it you always stay behind?" the teacher asked.

"I don't like the crowd when I get my things together."

"I'm surprised. You take no notes during class and when tests come you know everything."

"History is something I've always been good at. Japanese history especally."

"Did your parents teach you when you were young?"

"No, I was adopted. They never taut me about history, for as long as I remember I've known the history of Japan."

"I see."

"I'll be leaving now. Everyone's gone, here's the assignment that were supposed to pass in tomorrow."

"T-thanks." He said a little shocked that I was able to complete it in such a short amount of time.

I walk out of the class room. Go to my locker and stuff my things in my backpack.

"Kayla! Hold on!" my teacher yelled down the hall.

"What is it?"

"Here." he said with a loss of breath.

"A ring?"

"An ancient ring. The myth behind it is it belonged to the prophecy child. She changed the way Japan developed, and in turn the way the world developed, as well as the government. One child changed the development in the world, one child. The child was a girl. Much like you in many ways. Out spoken, logical, and motivated about things that are close to her heart. I want you to have it. It's been in my family but I'm 49 and with no children. I see a lot of me in you, a historian at heart. And what ever you do_ don't_ sell it."

"T-thank you so much. I don't really know what to say about this. You are giving me an ancient ring that the museum would jump on if they ever knew it existed."

"All the more reason to give it to you, I know you won't give it away, you want it for your personal collection. Although a ring as beautiful as that, you'd want to wear it."

"I'm surprised teacher. That you know so much. And about my collection of ancient artefacts."

"I want my students to be motivated about history. And this ring seems to suit you more than it does me, I mean, way to many jewels for a man to wear." He chuckled at the thought.

"Thank you very much. I'll be on my way now."

"Bye." He said. That was random and a little creepy. I slip the ring on my ring finger on my right hand.

The school gates close behind me. I watch my feet as one step in front of the other. The pavement dry and full of dirt from along the side. My eyes deceive me, for a second I could have sworn I was in a desert, with the heat blaring down on my skin. But I look again and it's just the pavement that lay under my feet.

That vision comes back a few more times. I'm either way to sleep deprived, or I'm going crazy. I hope it's because the lack of sleep. I sit down on a near by bench. Place my hands over my face, rubbing my temple and eyes. I really should get to sleep earlier. I bring my hands back to my side, holding on to the straps of my backpack. The darkness soon leaves and I open my eyes. Hoping to see pavement under my feet, but no matter how much I wish for that, it didn't come true. Sand under my feet. I rub my eyes again. Still; sand lay next to me. I have to be dreaming. I must've fallen asleep on that bench. I look up from my feet. People are starring. Why is it everyone is always starring? I look at what I'm wearing compared to their outfit. Modern, not so modern. Modern, ancient. Great, I'm dreaming of ancient times again.

"Have you traveled far?" a red haired boy asked me.

"In a way."

"You must be warm."

"Yeah, winter clothes can do that to you."

"Come with me."

"Look, not to sound rude. But we've only just met. And ever since I was young I was told not to go to random places with people I don't know."

"Intelligent person. However I am the head of this village and I want you out of the blazing sun without the proper clothing."

"Okay, but I know self defence. So don't try anything."

"Very well." The boy replied. I follow him. Entering a building, a sudden gust of cool air hits my body; so very refreshing. People are bowing to the boy in front of me. He can't be any older than 17 or 18 and they are paying him with the up most respect.

"Here, put these on." He said handing me an outfit.

"Where exactly?" I ask

"There, it's a bathroom." He said pointing to a near by door. I walk over to it and enter. I lock the door behind me and try on the clothes that I held in my hand. I walk out of the bathroom.

"It suits you."

"Thanks." I said biting the corner of my lip slightly to. I'm wearing the weirdest outfit. It's the style of a kimono, with a sky blue colour, the pattern a dark branch like style, a sort kimono at that; under it I wear short shorts. I've never worn such a thing. I wear jeans and baggy-ish t-shirts. Not skirts. But I'll just have to deal with it.

"Come with me." He simply said, with no tone. I have nothing better to do so I might as well go.

"May I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"What's your name?"

"It's Gaara. And yours?"

"Kayla."

"An honour."

"Like-wise." Nothing else was spoken during the duration of the time we walked. We walked down many halls. So far not stopping in any room. A large door at the end of the hallway has to be our destination. Gaara opens the door and we enter, it's filled with many faces. My guess would be this is a council meeting and this boy and I interrupted.

"Gaara." One said, signalling him to a seat. The seat at the head of the table. He walked over to the seat and sat down gently. For a rough looking exterior, he seems to be rather gentle.

"And who is this?" someone said behind me.

"Her name is Kayla, she will be apart of the council from now on."

"What are her qualifications?"

"The ring on her finger comes from a family of great intellect. She would be brought up learning of government and great decision making. Naturally a good decision to be making." Maybe I should tell him I'm not from the family the ring comes from. But I need a job.

"So who's getting kicked out?" someone asked

"No one, I'm adding a seat to the council."

"But you can't do that! The council can only have so many people at a time. It's been like that for years! Many many MANY years!"

"If you don't make a difference or change the rules the village will not be able to thrive. Change creates more difference which means. Laws are meant to be broken, and people are meant to challenge the law to change it so it's better for the people both in the village and the people of the future. With Gaara changing the way things work within the government it changes the ability and strength of the village as a whole."

"I like her." A boy, around the age of Gaara said. Purple paint like make up on his face.

"She's too outspoken." An old man said

"I say what's on my mind. If I did not do so than I wouldn't be able to say my idea or opinion, which means my ideas wouldn't be put in to the greater scheme."

"She's too outspoken." Another person said

"So is Temari, yet we listen to her." The boy with purple paint on his face reminded.

"Besides, times are changing, and it doesn't seem as if many women hold a position on this council, your behind the times." I said. The boy in the purple face smiles; placing his hands behind his head and placed his feet on the table; smiling.

**Authors note**

**I have not given up on my other story. This was planted in my head for a long time and I had to write it down before I forgot. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Drama Drama Drama

"So you're the new girl." The boy with the purple paint on his face stated, as if I didn't already know that.

"I guess so." I responded, not wanting to strike a conversation with him.

"What's your name?"

"Kayla." I said, really hoping he didn't say anything else, I just want to get out of here!

"Nice name. I'm Kankuro."

"Good to know." I hate small talk!

"What brings you here?" persistent much?

"I don't know."

"Then why come?"

"I didn't really have a choice."

"Huh, well that sucks."

"You're telling me. Wait, you already knew my name. Gaara introduced me."

"Yeah, I just wanted an excuse to talk to you?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're bold. It's kind of rare here. Besides you're kinda cute." He said with a cocky smile. Why me? Why now!

"And you're a little annoying."

"That was harsh."

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it."

"You're a fiery one." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I looked at my feet, making sure that one foot stepped in front of the other; I really just want to get out of here.

"Ouch! Watch it!" I look up; a blonde is rubbing her shoulder.

"Your one to talk."

"Excuse me?" She asked annoyed

"You heard me."

"Obviously not correctly."

"No, trust me you did."

"Where are you from? You don't look familiar." She asked. Great, I paused, likely not the smartest thing to do.

"Come with me."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. Man, you really need to get your hearing checked out."

"That's it!" she came towards me. I just glared at her.

"What do you think you're going to do?"

"I'm taking you to see the Kazekage by force." What's a Kazekage? Before I knew it two people had come behind me and grabbed my arms with a firm grip. Damn, didn't even notice they were there, and I'm normally good at noticing people's presences. I have no other choice than to be dragged down hallways, well rather being dragged, I am not about to go willingly.

Seriously, how many hallways can one building have? Not only that but they all look the exact same! How do they know where to go?

"You can let her go now." The blonde told the people holding onto me. When their grasp ceased they decided to throw me, resulting in me flat on my face in front of this obnoxious blonde. She snickered, that's the last thing I needed. But alas I just glade a death glare, I really had no desire to talk. But all the same, my message was sent. The blonde knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Did you know that we have a rouge ninja; if she can even be classified as a ninja; running around the building?"

"And whom do you speak of?"

"This girl" she said motioning the space next to her.

"I see no girl, no boy, no human, only air."

"Where'd she go!"

"Not light on my feet huh?" I asked, looking down at her.

"How the hell did you get up there?"

"I climbed the wall, hence ceiling. Man, even a monkey would know that."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I jumped down from the ceiling; I was holding on for dear life, I haven't done that in years. As my feet touched the ground (softly) I wiped my hands so the dust would come off.

"You really should look in to getting those corners cleaned, there's a lot of dust."

"I'll be sure to do that." She said annoyed.

"*cough*" I look into the direction the intended cough came from. It was the redhead; Gaara. Wait! HE'S THE KAZEKAGE?

"Gaara, wait."

"The whole reason you came in here was to talk to me about Kayla, and now you want me to wait? If you don't have anything to say then leave."

"You know a please isn't too much to ask for."

"Busy remember?"

"I'm older than you so show me a little respect will you?"

"And I'm of a higher authority. So don't make me ask you again."

"Is that how you speak to your sister?"

"Sister?" I interrupted.

"Yes, you idiot, I'm his sister!"

"I seriously do not see the resemblance."

"Thank you! Finally someone agrees!" She said

"Temari tell me why you came or I will make you leave, I'm busy."

"This girl-"

"Kayla" I interrupted.

"Whatever, she's been running around this building. On top of that she's being bitchy.-"

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No, I said you were bitchy, there's a difference."

"Not really."

"Yes, there is-"

"TEMARI!" Gaara raised his voice, annoyed.

"Anyway this girl-"

"Kayla" Gaara stated

"Will you stop doing that? Anyway, she bumped into me and preceded to make bitchy remarks, and I'm normally the peace maker around here but she's annoying and I can't come to terms and even try to act like I care about peace when all I want to do is ring her neck."

"You seem violent." I commented.

"She can be." Kankuro chimed in. Great, that's all I needed.

"Just deal with her, send her out of the country, or put her in jail for the night-"

"You'd have no grounds of keeping me captive or sending me out of the country."

"Are you a smart alec or something?"

"No, she's just the new council member Gaara appointed on the grounds of knowing she was smart and that she knows a lot that can create a thriving village due to her knowledge of rights and so on." Kankuro told her.

"In other words, I'm here for good and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Gaara, wasn't that decision of yours rather quick to decide upon?" She asked, man she really wants to get rid of me.

"No, she has a ring."

"So? I have a ring!" she said, raising her voice.

"Do you have a family ring where the family has great intellect?"

"Well no…"

"The family that is brought up learning about government from young age and great decision making?"

"No…"

"She does, hence the position I gave her, now leave me, and I have a great deal to get done."

"Very well. Stupid little brother."

"That doesn't mean I can't hear what you're saying."

"UGH!" She yelled, stomping out of the room. Kankuro and I followed her out of the room, so we could leave Gaara to his work (but we were more civilized about it).

"You better not get in my way." Temari said pointing her index finger to me. And ran off into a direction that leads to…..screw it, I have no idea where it leads too.

"You'll be fine in a week or two, it will all blow over."

"I could care less really."

"Do you have any plans?"

"Nope."

"Want to go out?" Kankuro asked.

**~Side note~ **

**MUHAHAHAH! Yes I did just end it there! **

** Soooo….. I'm happy to have this done, and I wrote this in like an hour, so I'm very proud of the length. 'Tis fun to write. I hadn't had actually updated this one in awhile and I don't like odd numbers so chapters will be two! And thanks everyone who favourite it or alerted it! It makes me really happy! So? What do you think of the chapter? **

** I'm actually really hyper right now and I have no idea why! I just am! But I really should be studying, I have like a 3 period test tomorrow, it's over the course of two days but I haven't even started to study and my week is jam packed as it is. **

** Also, please remember the people in Japan, they are going through really hard times at this moment and they deserve all the help they can get. For some it's just as simple as liking a comment on FB or watching something on youtube. Even if you don't have the money, simple things like the ones I mentioned above can help with the raising of money to help Japan. **

** On a happier note, I plan to write more chapters after this week is done; I have so much planned for the chapter! I'm so excited and I want to tell you all but I can't! Cause that'll spoil the surprise! Okay bye now…**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Out with Kankuro!

"What?" I ask surprised.

"Do you want to go out?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Things can get tense in here; besides, you haven't seen any other part of the village, other than this place. Which you'll be seeing so much you'll get tired of it."

"What do you mean by I'm going to be here so much that I'll be tired of it?" I asked confused.

"This building will be your living quarters from this day forward."

"Well that's one last thing I have to worry about."

"And your room is between mine and Temerai's."

"Great…" I said sarcastically.

"Just wait till Temerai hears about it."

"Make sure I'm far away when you tell her."

"KANKURO! WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT, THAT BITCH WILL BE IN THE ROOM NEXT TO ME!" Temerai yelled, you could hear running.

"We'd better get out of here. And quick" Kankuro said laughing "C'mon let's go!" he said grabbing my hand and running out the door. We ran down the stairs and went into the village. We went into the downtown area, we then stopped. We laughed at the top of our lungs.

"That was too close for comfort." I said in the midst of laughing. We were still running.

"C'mon, I want to show you something!" he said leading me, our hands still linked although we had slowed down to a walk. Kankuro's body is shielding me from seeing anything up ahead (I'm shorter than he is.) I had to wait until we passed what was ever in front of us or until the people walked by. Where the hell is he taking me?

"Were here!" he said turning around "close your eyes!" he told me.

"Okay…." I said giving him a weird look. Slowly I closed my eyes. He let go of my hand and placed his hands over my eyes. His body pressed against my back, pushing me, making me walk.

"What are you doing?" I ask. No respond.

"Just a few more seconds." Kankuro whispered in my left ear. "Okay, open your eyes!" He uncovered my eyes. I squinted, my eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"It's a play ground…" I said flatly.

"Not just any playground!" I turned around and he was smiling.

"How is it not a playground?" I ask him, looking in his eye, I raised my eyebrow. He looks back into my eyes, his smile ceases slightly.

"This playground is special; it's where I basically grew up. No one visit's it anymore."

"Why does no one come here anymore?"

"It's history. Not that big of a deal."

"History is a big deal; it's what lets the future know of things that's happened in the past."

"Yeah, sounds too much like learning."

"That's cause it is." I said smiling.

"C'mon." he said, taking my hand again and we walk swiftly into the playground. We walk over to the swings.

"Are these things safe?"

"Yeah, they always replace the needed parts every year." He said looking around. He sat on a swing. "See? It's safe!"

"Okay, but if I fall it's your fault!"

"No, you're clumsy; it would be your own fault."

"I can't quite disagree with that."

"Knew you wouldn't be able to."

"Wait a second! How do you even know I'm clumsy?" I ask as I sit down on the swing next to him.

"I have my ways."

"Kankuro…"

"I saw you walking; you tripped on a flat surface."

"Well, that _is_ my speciality." I said smiling. He grabbed the chain that my swing attaches to and started pushing it, almost like you would if you were to push a child on a swing , only sideways. "Oh! I loved doing this when I was young!" He jumped out of the swing and went behind me. I leaned back, trying to see what he was doing. "Look forward." He commanded, and I did so.

"Don't try anything funny." I told him

"Wouldn't dream of it." I could almost feel his smile. Suddenly, I was being turned in circles.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm twisting the chains."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The chain had got to the point where it was twisted and almost touching my head. And then, with speed I turn the opposite way, rather fast. Kankuro had gone back to the front of the swing. Every time I got to the point that I see him, he was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

It stopped, and I got up, I am never doing that again! I wobbled over to Kankuro (like I was a total drunk.) the world was spinning, and of course I tripped, and it wasn't over my own feet! It was over a rock. Kankuro caught me; he turned around "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He let go of me and I backed up. He took a small step forward, and tripped. He and ended up falling himself. So not only was he falling, but he was falling on top of me. A loud thump was all you could really hear. And… "You bit my lip!" I yelled.

"Well it's not my fault!"

"How? You _kissed_ me! You fell on top of me. And your position really sujjests something."

"What?"

"I'm pinned down! And you're holding my arms down with your hands. You legs are separated and did I mention YOUR ON TOP OF ME!" I said thrashing and trying to hit him.

"That was by mistake!"

"So why haven't you gotten off of me yet?" I ask suspiciously.

"Umm…oh sorry…" he got off me and got up onto his feet. He offered a hand for me. I shouldn't take it, but I'll just end up making more of a fool out of myself. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"We should be getting back…" Kankuro said, scratching his head. Things are going to be very awkward.

**Side note~~~~~~~**

** Sooo, it is done! Chapter 3! Really happy! A little shorter than I had thought it would be but it wasn't. What did you think? Okay, I'm a little tired (oh, and this will still be a Gaara X Oc, well rather a love triangle! So yeah. Feel free to review, I always like feedback. However I would like constructive criticism, I hate it when people just blast a story cause they don't like it. That's all. BYE BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4: It's all in the Eyes

"So here's the room you're going to be living in from now on. Do you have any bags that we need to send up here?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I only have a backpack that has been lost somewhere in this building; it has books and stuff in it."

"Where are all your clothes?"

"At home."

"Where's home?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to answer that."

"Okay, then we'll just have to make you new clothes. Do you know how to sow?"

"Sow, as in needle and thread? No…"

"Okay then... we'll just get you some clothes."

"Okay."

"…"

"You can leave now."

"Eh…right." He said, and quickly left the room. So this is what I'm to call home now huh? I never would have imagined this happening to me. Or the kiss for that matter. I wonder if there are any books here… nah, I'd have to leave the room and wonder through the building. And with my past history I likely wouldn't be able to find my way back. I guess I'll just have to wait for someone to come here and I can ask them then. But for now I think I need some sleep.

"Can I come in?" I hear someone say. What time is it?

"Yeah sure." I said rubbing my eyes. I sit up and look at my clock. Around supper time, two hours of sleep at most.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No Gaara, you didn't. I was just waking up." a little bit of a white lie, but so what, it's not like it matters.

"Kankuro tells me you have no clothes with you. As well that you don't know how to sow." I laugh and embarrassed type laugh, while scratching my head slightly, a bad habit of mine when stuff like this happens.

"Yeah… never learned how to. Oh! Did he find my bag?"

"Yes, I have it with me."

"Oh, thanks! So what did you come here to talk about?" I ask

"I'm told I am to take you out to find clothes for you to wear."

"Aren't you busy though? With the whole Kazekage thing."

"I am, but Temari can't stand you and Kankuro has to do something."

"So you're like the back up plan?"

"Pretty much."

"That sucks. I could go alone if I'm a bother."

"No it's alright. Besides, you have no sense of direction."

"How is it everyone knows that?"

"It's a common fact now."

"But I haven't done that much to make it a common fact yet! Ugh, stupid lack of skills."

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to go or not?"

"Sure I guess."

We walked downtown for awhile. Kinda ditched the whole 'let's get me some new clothes' idea. What can I say? I like books!

"Don't you think you have enough books?" Gaara asked me as I picked up another text book.

"It's not like you're carrying them so why does it matter?"

"Having twelve text books as well as other books can't be very healthy to be carrying in one hand!"

"Oh, I can put it on my back."

"Forget it. You're hopeless."

"So can I get the book or not?"

"It's your money I don't really have a say."

"I'll get this." I told the shop keeper. "Let's eat after I pay for the book." I say

"Good idea." He replies. I pay for the book and put it in the bag with all the other books I've recently bought. Gaara slipped his hand into mine (the one carrying the bag) and took it from my grasp.

"Huh?"

"How did you manage to carry this so easily?"

"Don't ask."

"Why?"

"Guys freak out when they know I can lift really heavy things with one hand. They think I have supernatural strength and run away."

"Oh, well I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you are."

"Okay, take it back it's starting to get heavy. I tried to be all kind and carry it for you but it gets heavy after awhile."

"Haha, okay, give it back then." he hands me the bag.

"I know a good place to eat. C'mon, I'll take you there." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the store. He seems… lively. Totally different from what he was like before. And totally different from what I've read in all the books.

"Gaara." I say. He stops and turns around, still holding my hand.

"Yeah." He says.

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

"Why?"

"Because you're here. It hasn't been so lively here in ever. You give off a positive vibe; I guess I'm responding to it in positive ways. Now let's go! You must be hungry." Truth is, I am. Really hungry!

"So…" I say

"Yeah?" Gaara replies.

"Why did you appoint me as a council member? Without knowing if I have any skills in that line of work, or with fighting."

"Because I could see it in your eyes. I can always tell a person's true ability by looking at their eyes. Some are emotionless and only turn to hate and revenge, expressionless and dull. I know someone named Sasuke. He has those types of eyes; I did too at one time. But a guy named Naruto helped me out of killing for the sake of killing. I could see from your eyes that you wanted to help. That you held great knowledge, your eyes are kind, and they light up whenever you get happy."

"Well, your eyes aren't like that anymore. They're kind and gentle." I said smiling.

"I want to bring you somewhere, lets go." He said holding my hand as he ran.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"To my favourite place." He replied.

"Where's that?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Good to know."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No."

"Damn!"

"Here we are."

"Gah! It's high!"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, but I'm clumsy and I might fall, and I doubt I'd be able to survive that type of fall."

"Don't worry. I'd catch you before you'd fall."

We were on the walls of Sunagakure, we were able to over look the whole village, and everything was calm (just as it should during the night time).

"You should see it from up here when the sun is setting. It's to perfect for words. I'll have to bring you here again some time so you can see it." Gaara said sweetly.

"I'd like that."

Ah~ finally back home! I can't believe I had to be walked to my own room! Have I no shame? I really should get a map to this place. What time is it? 1:00! God, I have to get to bed! Wait I don't have PJ's…

I look over to the bed, a stack of clothes. I'll likely be able to find at least one pair of pj's in there, hopefully. Aha! Success! I can't believe I'm getting excited over a piece or pieces of cloth. I am so sad!

I jumped on the bed and hid my head in the pillow. It was too warm for blankets. So tired! Finally I'll be able to get some sleep, and maybe all of this was a dream and right now I'm at home in my nice warm bed and-

Why is the door opening?

"Um, hello?" I say. No response. A figure walks in. And no it's not a random person. It's Kankuro, okay so maybe a little random. Why is he in my room? He plopped himself on my bed and stole my pillow (my poor pillow!) Why is he in my bed? I'm not going to get any sleep as long as he's here.

"Kankuro! Get out!" nothing

"Out boy, out!" again no response.

"Kankuro get out of my bed, I need to sleep!" Grr why isn't he waking up?

"Kankuro!" this time he responded, but not with words, with actions. He grabbed my stomach and held be to his chest (my back is facing him). Why me? What did I deserve to have this happen? Bye bye sleep. I'm going to kill this guy when he wakes up.

~**~~~Side note~~~**

** Hahaha! Another chapter done! Sorry this is short (and kinda weird, but I'm tired and things like that tends to happen (like my writing, and what happened I guess too) Sooooo, hope you liked it. I'm going to bed now, it is 1:40 am and I'm really tired. Bye Bye! **

onal pid lack of skills."common fact yet! ction.""~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~s was my very first Fanficton, but at the same time i'


	5. Chapter 5: Everyone Makes A Difference

"So tired." My eyes slowly losing strength to stay open "Gotta stay up, only two more hours, only two." How the hell can this boy stay asleep? I wanna sleep!

"Kankuro…" I said in a creepy voice. Nothing. Really? Really? He is such a deep sleeper. So many tactics failed, kicking him, head butting him, saying his name in various ways to creep him out, yelling, did I mention kicking him? Why the hell is nothing working?

"KANKURO!" I finally yelled. I don't care if I woke anyone, I really need sleep. There is a huge meeting taking place tomorrow and if I don't get any sleep I'll….well lets just say it wouldn't be the best of things to happen.

Kankuro's grasp on my waist loosened and he rolled on his other side. This is an opportunity I'm not going to let pass. I kicked him off my bed and onto the cold floor. He didn't wake up… His body lays silent on the ground. He looks almost cute, with his entire make up off and shirtless….did I forget to mention that before hand? My bad. He looks cold. Colder than I am (half of the reason is because he's used to the climate- I'm not) I take the sheet at the foot of my bed and place it on top of him (he already had my pillow so even if I wanted to give it to him—which trust me I wouldn't, I couldn't. I like pillows. Don't judge)

I get back on my bed and lay down, any sleep is good sleep. Even if it's only for two or so hours, I've had to deal with way less back home during exams (I'm not one to study much…). why is the sun coming up? Bad sun! Bad! I need sleep before you rise. Why? I am going to kill you Kankuro when you wake up! I rest my head on the mattress and close my eyes, it doesn't take long for me to get into the state of losing sight of realty and instead focus on the mystical forces at work (average dream, don't tell me you never wanted super powers? It be awesome, hands down, to have wicked powers to bring down foes) I watched a little too much superhero things. I'm not the average girl whose personality has to be the same as all the other girls, that I have to like the same TV shows and music, I'm different, and I like it that way.

"W-what am I doing in you're room."

"I don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing." I said getting my shoe on (Kankuro has just gotten up and I have a meeting to attend.)

"…"

"Oh, and you seem to be a very heavy sleeper. You might get a couple of bruises soon."

"Umm…why?"

"Various reasons really. I did all I could to get you out of my bed and to let go of my waist but you just kept sleeping."

"I-I-was in you're bed?"

"Umhm"

"Holding your waist?"

"Yup."

"For how long?"

"Well basically from the time I got back to about two or three hours ago when I kicked you off my bed."

"Sorry about that. I'll go now." He said scratching his head in embarrassment

"You can stay if you want. Besides I have to go to a meeting."

"But you had little sleep. Won't you fall asleep during the meeting?"

"Nope. Bye." I closed the door behind me "Um…" I said opening it again "Can you show me where the meeting room is?"

"Well you have a point there, but at the same time we also have to focus on the people who need the benefits but don't have them because they are being giving to large corporations much like the one you own sir." (At this moment I'm in a meeting about managing where the money and benefits get sent to. We have a lot to discuss, but so far it's many don't bother to listen to my opinions because I am as they say "too young to know anything of importance"

"Well that's your opinion, I personally am more than happy with the plan we have now." The man said

"That's because you are getting all the benefits. What about the elderly that no longer work? How are they to afford the things they need most like health care and medicine? Many work until they die because they can't afford to live without doing so."

"You're too young to know anything of value, and besides you're a girl. You might as well give up. Besides everyone's happy. Why change something that isn't broken?" another man said. These people really know how to piss me off.

"What difference does my age and gender make? If I know about things affecting a huge amount of our population should my opinions really matter when it comes to how old I am and whither or not I'm a girl.

I'm not doing this to help myself; I'm doing this for the people that need the help. I'm not just going to sit here while you get paid large checks for depriving the people of this land money to survive. If the people are upset, which they will be quite soon if you continue with the plan we have now, and then we can almost surely see a rebellion in the next few years.

Yes I'm a girl, yes I'm young. But that doesn't mean that I'm stupid or that I am any less capable then you to fulfill the job I've been given. I've been educated very well and I know that I know more things then you. If you continue with this plan I can assure you that there will be many angry people at you door step because you didn't fix what was broken when it had a slight crack that turned into a ditch." They stayed silent. Back home, I was on the debating team, I also had civics, which was basically a class that I learn about politics in a democracy of my country and get questions on it and have the occasional test on material covered.

"How can a thirteen year old-"

"Excuse me, I'm sixteen. I don't even look thirteen. If I were you, I wouldn't try to pretend and be all funny and say a much younger age than I am to try and prove your point. It's unprofessional."

"You really can't shut your mouth can you? Newsflash, no one likes you, what your saying isn't making a difference, and it never will."

"Everything anyone ever does makes a difference. And I highly doubt that Gaara would approve of that statement. If he were here I'm sure that you would get in a large amount of trouble because you said that. That's why you waited until he wasn't here to say that to me to try and scare me off. But newsflash buddy, I don't scare easily.

And I highly doubt that you would say to your daughter or son that their opinions don't make a difference, so why tell me that? I know you are lying because no one would be stupid enough to try and say that to me; oh wait there is; and it's you." I said snarled.

"I can't take it!" the man said slamming his fist on the table and jumping out of his seat in anger "I can't believe you are talking to an elder in such a way! How dare you?"

"No, you see if anyone should be angry it should be me" I said standing out of my chair pointing in his direction as I continued "this whole time I've heard nothing but negative things about me, how I'm too young, that I'm a girl, that I won't ever be able to make a difference. But see; that's where you're wrong. It's _because_ I'm a girl that I know what I'm doing because I've grown up learning about it, it's _because_ I'm young that I know about the people, it's _because _I can make a difference. That's what's important here.

I _don't care_ if everyone hates me here, I _don't care_ if no one thinks I'm old enough. I'm here, and I'm here to stay. And so far all of my opinions expressed have been favoured by the people. And you want to know why?" I said raising my voice slightly "It's because I got involved with the community, it's because I asked them what was important to them. I am the people's voice, if you don't listen to me than so be it. I outrank you. I don't care that you don't like me.

So what if you're older than me? I have a higher status. What I can't believe is that you have the guts to talk to me in that way. The younger generation has to be the one to fix everything your generation messed up. We are the next driving force, we are this lands future!" I said loudly, slamming my hand on the table. The man slowly sat down. I can hear faint claps, they grow louder and louder by the second. The next thing I know, all the other members are clapping their hands, with the exception of that one council member. But eventually he joins in with everyone else.

~~~**Side note~~~~**

** Okay this chapter is an important part to the story that lies ahead, although you might find it boring it really is important to the events that take place later on. So yeah. I hope the whole political thing wasn't too boring. I tried to make the beginning funny, but this chapter is very serious so I couldn't really do that much, humour wise because it would draw away from the importance of the chapter. It's been awhile since I updated so I thought it was about time, yeah. Sorry in advance if any words are either misspelled or if it's a different word that sounds the same, or if autocorrect changed what I had but corrected it poorly and I didn't see that it's the wrong word. Bye now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Training, Trying to at Least

I walk out of the room. That meeting took longer than I thought it would have. But at least things settled down toward the end. There is still much to discuss but that's for another time.

"Kayla, the Kazekage wants to see you." Temari said unwillingly

"I'm surprised Temari, weren't you the one who told me to stay away from you? And here you are right in font of me."

"Well its orders. And you did well today. In the meeting, no one ever talks back to that arrogant man. Good on you."

"What? You're completing me?"

"I'm not making a habit of it; it's a one time thing."

"Okay as long as it doesn't become a habit I'm fine. Wait a minute, you weren't at the meeting. How did you know I talked back?"

"You guys were being kinda loud. I could hear you from my room very clearly." She motioned me to follow her to Gaara's office; I didn't even have to ask how to get there. I am too sad. If I'm going to be living here I might as well get to know the grounds.

"Gaara, she's here." Temari said

"Send her in. You can leave afterwards."

"Go in." she told me and left. God, I just home I'm not in trouble!

"Hi there." I said. This is so awkward.

"Sit down please." I sat down.

"What did you want me to come here for?"

"I wanted to tell you how well you did at today's meeting. Not many people would have talked back to the extent you did. You are passionate about you're work, that's good."

"Thank you. May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you hear the conversation?" please don't say I was so loud I could hear if from your office, that would just be too embarrassing, seeing as it's so far away.

"Well, if you must know, I came by to hear how you were doing in your first formal meeting." Phew! Crap, I talked about him during the meeting!

"Really? How much did you hear?"

"I heard from the beginning of the meeting to almost the end of it. And you're right. That council member wouldn't have said that in front of me."

"You heard that huh?"

"Yes, but I'm surprised you know me that well in such little time."

"I tend to notice things faster about the people I like."

"Really?" He said smiling slightly.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me or am I free to go?"

"One more thing, because we are a government that really depends on military, I would like to know you're fighting skills."

"Oh, well… I'm a black belt, Umm, I've trained in many personal defences courses as well as running and avoiding obstacles."

"What about charka? What type of fighting style do you use?"

"I don't understand the question…"

"Charka, you know."

"Actually no, I don't."

"How is it possible that you don't know what charka is?"

"This is going to sound really crazy but no matter what you have to promise to trust me, not send me to a loony bin, and above all you have to believe me."

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay, here it goes." I said taking in a deep breath "I'm not from this era. In fact I'm from an era that is like a couple billion years away. I came here by the magical ring; well that's how I think I got here. Because truthfully nothing else really makes any sense to me, I mean life was normal and suddenly BAM I'm here, and that only happened until after I got the ring and wore it. Anyway, back where I'm from; you know the future, there is not such thing as charka because as time went on people began to use less and less of their charka. Which resulted in the charka becoming dormant. The whole reason that came into place is because a head of the country said that anyone who used the power would be punished and a great amount of prejudice was put on those people so they didn't want to get in touch with their charka. So really I don't know if I even have charka or how to access it in that case because I likely don't even have it because of the history. So you see when it comes to the big powerful fights that take charka, yeah, I wouldn't be much of a help. So yeah, that's my story. I swear I'm not crazy!" I said quickly.

"Well I can tell you that's the first time I've heard a story like that. Would you be willing to try to try and lean how to use your charka?"

"Yeah sure. It's worth a shot. So how's going to be my teacher?"

"Kankuro will be."

"If you don't mind me saying, I'd rather have you as a teacher."

"W-what? Really? Me?"

"Yeah, after all you must have done something right to become Kazekage." I said smiling.

"I'll make the time. Consider me you're new teacher." He replied smiling sweetly. I got up out of the chair and he got out of his; he followed me to the door. Before I left I turned around and hugged him, catching him by surprise. While still in the hug I said in his ear "Thanks for believing in me. Thanks for bringing me in. Thanks for everything. I kissed him on the cheek and left. He stood at the door, his hand to his cheek, the one I had kissed.

I stopped. I have no idea where I'm going! I continued to walk slowly, looking down every hallway. They all look the same! How will I ever be able to find my room?

"Here's a map." Someone handed me a map of the building, the man, well he was more of a young adult smiled and walked down the hall. I had seen him before. I just can't remember where. That's it! It was out of a history book! But he's not from this country; he's from the Leaf Village. So why the hell is he here? Damn, what was that guy's name again? We were studying it in history just before I came here. Ugh what was it? This is going to bug the hell out of me until I find out.

Well at least I have a map now. I open it; you have got to be kidding me. I've been walking the wrong way the entire time! Ugh, I have to turn around. Agh! That means there's a likelihood of bumping into Gaara, _this day just gets better and better_.* Keeping my head low I swiftly walk by Gaara's office. Not such a great idea though. I wasn't watching where I was going and well let's just say I had one of my clumsy moments and bumped into someone. And no it wasn't Temari.

"Whoa there, might want to watch where you're going." The boy, well you know what I mean, he was of the male gender but he was _defiantly_ not a boy anymore (as in like 8, he was hot and looked to be around 17 or 18-ish.) he held my shoulders like someone does when they look you right in the eye and tells you something inspiring but of course you never listen, that or when someone is helping you after you've just bumped into them; which sadly, I just did.

"Sorry. My bad." I said looking up at the boy. He also looks somewhat familiar. I really need to consult my history books once I get back to my room; that is if I ever find it.

"I'm Kiba. This is Akamaru." He said pointing to the dog standing next to him. That dog is _huge_; I've never seen a dog that big before. But then again everyone I knew either had a small dog or a toy dog. Yes, they were that type of people.

"I'm Kayla, and this is a random space." I said pointing next to me. He laughed a little. Yeah I'm lame, get over it.

"Nara!" I yelled, finally I remember. That's the period we were studying, and that boy who gave me a map. Crap, what was his first name?

"What about Shikamaru?" Kiba asked a little confused. So that's what his name was; or rather is. I'm still trying to get used to the whole different time period thing.

"Oh. Nothing; just thinking out loud. I saw that Nara boy and I knew I'd seen him before but I couldn't remember his name and then it came to me. So yeah…"

"Oh, where are you headed?" the boy asked.

"Actually, I'm trying to find my room."

"Huh?"

"I have no sense of direction when it comes to finding a place in this maze like building."

"Oh" he said with a laugh "you get used to it after awhile."

"How long have you been here?" I asked, he can't be from here. He's not, because this is the first day I've seen him.

"Oh pleanty of times. For different reasons too."

"You're not from here are you?" I ask him. Great now I've become Kankuro asking 20 questions.

"No, I'm from the Leaf Village. So is Shikamaru."

"Oh, I should be going. It'll likely take me an hour to find my room."

"Why don't I take you?"

"Umm, sure why not. It'll safe me a bunch of time."

The dog boy, I think his name is Kiba… I'm not very good with names. Anyway we're walking down many hallways and there is a _very awkward silence_ between us. Even the dog was quite.

"Okay, now I'm lost."

"What? You're supposed to be the person to get me there!"

"I've never been to the actual _rooms _I just know the general area."

"So we're lost?"

"Kind of, it's either down that hallway or that one."

"Both ways, we have to wait until someone comes by. Right?"

"Basically."

"_Great._"

"Hey! I'm not that much of a bore."

"I wouldn't really know. Ugh, why today above all other days?"

"What's so special about today?"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day for me"

"Oh." Awkward silence again. I don't like awkward silences, they're awkward.

"So…Kiba is it?"

"Yeah…"

"This is awkward. I'm sorry but it just is. It's not you; it's the lack of me knowing you so yeah."

"Finally someone said it! I thought I was the only one thinking that!" he said with a relieved expression.

"So what now?" I ask.

"No idea."

"Kayla?"

"Kankuro!" I said lunging at him, hugging him with joy? What? No there's no way. God there is "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm so happy to see you!"

"Gee thanks."

"Yeah well I'm lost. How do I get to my room?"

"Down that hallway."

"How will I know it's mine?"

"They just installed your name on the door."

"Sweet!" I'm way too excited, for no reason at all.

"So Kiba, I guess that means you can leave Kayla alone now." Kankuro said a little hostile towards poor little Kiba, he was pouting. He looks so pitiful.

"If you want Kiba you can walk me to my room." I can't believe I _just_ said that. But his face did light up, so I guess it wasn't for nothing.

"Really?" they both said. Kiba more excited and Kankuro more, well shocked I guess. Sort of like he didn't believe what I just said. Hell _I_ don't even know what I just said!

I walked down the hallway with Kiba, I really want to call him dog boy but he's too cute to make fun of. Okay that's not completely true. He's tease worthy. I finally found my room! I can't believe I'm so happy about that. Well when there's a pillow a lot is at stake. I get the key out of my pocket (yes after the whole Kankuro thing, I asked for a key. And no I'm not going to lock it at night. And it's likely not for the reason you think. It's a fire hazard, not that I want Kankuro to come into my room again…not that that's necessarily a bad thing. Eww dirty mind.) I put the key in the slot and turned it, giving me access to my own room.

"Wow, it's messier than I thought it would be." Kiba commented. I'm not the cleanest of people when it comes to my room… huge problem back home.

"Yeah well, not all girls have really clean rooms. This is my clean."

"Really? But you can hardly see the floor. There are so many books covering it!"

"Well I haven't gotten a bookcase yet. Besides where else am I supposed to put them?"

"I don't know. Hide them somewhere that's not on the ground."

"Okay part of this mess is Kankuro's fault."

"How?"

"He was in my room." He nodded sympathy.

Kiba and I talked for awhile and then he had to go. Finally some peace and quite! I can have a nap! *someone knocks on door* or not…

I go to the door and open it. It's Gaara.

"Time to train." What? Right now? Aww man! This place is wayyyy to busy for they're own good.

"Okay." I sighed. I followed Gaara to what I'm guessing is a training ground.

"So in order…." He was explaining the whole charka thing, I listened, sort of. Gaara is very distracting. Not in a bad way in a really hot kind of way. How could anyone ever hate him?

"So do you have all of that." Nope.

"Umm yeah…" I said unconfidently.

Gaara is a very good teacher; I'm not that great of a student though. It's not my fault! Half way through teaching me he took off his shirt. Pure sexy-ness. I have such a dirty mind. Bad Kayla bad! Finally after the whole charka thing (which I actually managed to do correctly. Surprising I know.) We did the physical fighting thing. My forte. Hells yes! I attack he blocks. The both of us took turns falling onto the ground and helping each other up.

"One last attack and I'm done for the day!" I told him. He simply nodded. This time I'm going to make him fall and he's going to stay there. His sand thing is rather annoying though. I had to wait for the perfect moment to get him off his feet. _Very annoying_. His fist came flying towards my face. I grabbed it with my hand and with the other I went to punch him. He blocked it; well more like his sand did. I took my left foot and swept it across the ground; creating a fog of dust. I let go of his fist and created another cloud of sand. I knew where he was. He hadn't moved, he's waiting to see what I'm up to. I ran towards him as quite as possible.

Our faces inches away. My hands took a hold of Gaara's head I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I was going to run away and be a tease but Gaara got a hold of me and brought me back into a kiss. Damn this boy is just…! He just has to be shirtless too doesn't he? Subconsciously my arms wrap around his neck and my hands mess up his red hair. Our tongues intertwined and our bodies pressed together. This boy really knows how to kiss! Slowly (and sadly) the kiss ends. The sand cloud that I had created should have settled by now. But I'm surrounded by sand; literally. Everywhere I look; sand. I look at Gaara and smile. He responds by smiling as well. I think I might just learn to love it here.

***it's sarcasm for those of you who might not be able to read sarcasm. **

**So this chapter is longer than I thought it would have been. And sadly my Microsoft word stopped working and I lost the whole ending (which I **_**think**_** is similar to the one I have now) and I had to re-write it, I was kind of sad about that. **

** I hope you all like this chapter and feel free to review. Just don't flame, that's pure annoying. Sorry if I spelt anything wrong or used the wrong word with something, okay I really can't think of all that much-**

**Wait! Okay for the last chapters I've been putting ~~ but it doesn't show up on the actually chapter in fanfiction, so I'm just going to put ~~mini time jump~~ which will be like 10 minutes or something unless you're told it's not. Okay. Now I'm going to stop babbling and actually…okay bye**

** (I feel so dirty! Not hygiene wise, like mind wise, never wrote about the whole tongue description thing. Yeah, sorry if the chapters weird.)**

**Okay bye again. (hopefully this time I'll actually shut up.)**

**oh hey it worked! (or not…. )**


	7. Chapter 7: Too Many Things To Do!

Gaara's walking me to my room (seeing as I would be so lost without him, I really need to memorize that map… this has just gotten beyond sad). As we arrived at my door, I leaned on the outside of my door, Gaara's face inches away again and his arm above my head. I smiled at him, kissed him gently on the lips and went in my room. I'm such a tease! I open my door and walk in (stupidly enough, I forgot that I put all of my books and papers everywhere possible in my room to the point where it was basically covering my floor (you couldn't see the wood) and I knocked them down, I am very pissed at myself. I can hear Gaara's footsteps as he walks farther and farther away from my door.

Just moments later Kankuro slams my door open. Causing all the books I had piled there to collapse upon each other. Again (seriously! I just fixed them!)

"Hey, Kayla- what the hell happened to you're room?" Kankuro yelled in surprise.

"Shh, I'm working!"

"How? There are papers and books everywhere!"

"They wouldn't be there if I had a desk and bookcase." I told him coldly.

"Fine I'll get them." He stormed out of the room. Now where was it, I know it's here somewhere! Maybe it's, no I wouldn't put it there. Perhaps, it's…no! "This is why I need a book case!" I cried out to myself in the empty room.

A sudden gust of wind entered through the window. "No my papers! No, no, no, no, no! All my hard work that took hours!" I whined; this is so not fair! I was so close to finding what I needed too!

"Here." Kankuro said behind the door. I get up and carefully make my way to the door stepping around all my books and papers very carefully (so I don't ruin the order of my papers…again.)

"What?" I asked him through the door. My body facing the aged wood on my door.

"Little miss grumpy aren't we."

"Kankuro all my papers are in the wrong order because of the stupid window was open and-"

"I get it, you're mad."

"Not mad; annoyed."

"Mad."

"Annoyed."

"Mad!"

"Kankuro!" I snapped.

"Okay, annoyed. But I got you something that will make you happy."

"What would possibly make me happy at a time like this?"

"I finally was able to get you an office equipped with many books, bookshelves, a large desk, and…"

"And what?"

"And nothing. I just wanted to see if you were listening."

"Thanks, but I also need a desk and bookcase for in here."

"You're getting a little needy aren't you?" I opened the door and glared at him.

"If looks could kill! Okay, okay I'll get you a bookcase and desk! God!" he stormed off again.

"And Kankuro." He turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked; his voice calmer than before.

"Thanks." I walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. I walk back to my room and closethe door behind me. Continuing my work.

**~~~Mini Time Jump~~~**

"Kayla, it's time to eat." Kankuro said knocking on my door. I've just finished putting away all my books and papers in my new bookshelf and desk. I swear, I'm doing more work here than when I was back at home!

"Kayla?" Kankuro called again, this time knocking on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, one second!" I opened the door and walk with Kankuro down the many halls.

"So…"

"…"

"How do you like it here?" he asks.

"It's fine. It's warmer than what I'm used to."

"You'll get over that soon enough."

"I'm not to sure about that. Where I'm from, it's cold for almost half the year. Our summer's aren't nearly was warm as this."

"How's that possible?"

"It's just possible." Forgot they don't have the different seasons. Times have changed.

"So do you have any plans for the next week?"

"Nope, just work."

"Good, because Gaara wants to take you to the Leaf Village, of course Temari and I would tag along, but he really just wants to go so you can meet his good friend. And political things, but that's just boring."

"So when do we have to leave?"

"Not sure, he said either tomorrow or the day after, can't remember."

"Think much?"

"Don't mock!"

"Just did."

"Kankuro!" Temari said with joy as we walk in the door, "_Kayla…_" she said with sourly. I swear she snarled at me!

"Be nice." Gaara told her "Please; sit." I did as I was asked. This is very awkward, we _never_ eat together. _Never._

**~~~Side Note~~~**

** I feel so bad that I haven't updated this, and I really should have. I had half of the written for the longest time. But I saved it in a place where I normally don't save my fanfictions so I completely forgot about it until I went "to clean out" my documents. I luckily found it so this is the next chapter. Again I'm really sorry for the really late update; I'll try not to do it anymore. (Except… I have exams in a week or so. So I won't update until after I've written all my exams.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Wait, what!

"Hey, Kankuro. Why are we _here_?" I whisper to Kankuro as I sit down at a table awaiting food to be brought out.

"How should I know?"

"You're his brother!"

"So? He doesn't tell me anything!"

"Well-"

"We're going to the Leaf Village." Gaara interrupted.

"Oh, well that's not as bad as I thought it would be." Now that I think of it, Kankuro did say something about going to the Leaf Village.

"So why are we _here_ again?" Temari asks leaning into the back of her chair.

"Because, we're leaving tomorrow."

"What?" the three of us yell.

"Hey, who said you were coming?" Temari asks me coldly.

"She is coming Temari." Gaara told her. Temari crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"But I have important meetings and conferences to attend to tomorrow, I'm booked solid. It would take me at least a month for me to be free from any meetings and…even then there would still be meetings that pop up from no where! How do you expect me to get through all of these meetings in such a little amount of time?" I ask, trying to work out all the details in my head.

"I don't. They've been postponed." Gaara said

"But I have-"

"Don't worry about it Kayla. Everything has been taken care of." Gaara reassured me.

"But-"

"Don't even try; if he decides on something, you can't change his mind."

"I'm sure you can. You just haven't tried hard enough."

"Kayla this really isn't the time to become offensive."

"I'm not, Gaara; I'm just a little annoyed that you told us so late. If you had told us earlier then I wouldn't have to have worried as much."

"Well I only learned about it today. We have received a message from the Leaf village about recent destruction on their village. Seeing that we are allied with them, we might as well help them re-build."

"I'll stay. There is no way I'm going anywhere with _that_." Temari said pointing to me.

"Gee, thanks." I said giving her a smile. Gaara rubbed his temple.

"Okay, Temari will gain the control of the village for the time we are gone."

"But, Gaara, I can't protect you by myself. No offence Kayla, but she doesn't have enough experience, and she's still new to the concept of charka and has yet to been able to control it properly."

"You could just say I suck."

"I was trying to be nice."

"Well don't. If I'm told I suck at something, I get better at it. I practice."

"Both ways we need one more person to protect you Gaara."

"No, it's fine. She's strong, she'll do fine."

"Mixed messages here people!"

"You need practice." The three of them say at the same time.

"See! Isn't that easier than just hinting?"

"She annoys me." Temari says bluntly.

"Don't worry Temari, I'll be annoying for a long time to come. Don't you worry." I say crossing my arms.

"I'm leaving." Temari said, she gets up and leaves the room. Not even waiting for the food.

"The two of you really should try to get along." Kankuro comments

"Tell that to her. I don't think there will be a truce in the near future. You should just get used to it. Besides, it's already been two weeks and her little tantrum isn't over."

"Just go pack." Kankuro commanded.

"Fine. But get my food sent to my room." I say to him harshly "No wonder we never eat together, this would always happen." I whisper under my breath.

"What was that?"

"You should have been able to hear me if you're so great."

"Oh I heard you. I'm going; the likely hood of Kayla getting lost is pretty large."

"It's okay Kankuro. I have the map memorized. I know where I'm going." Not a complete lie, I have the majority of it memorized. Just one or two hallways on the opposite side of the building have yet to be memorized. Kankuro sat back down. I open the door and leave. One foot goes in front of the other. The Leaf Village, huh? I wonder what it's like there. What the climate's like. I guess I only have to wait a couple of days to see what it is like.

**~~Mini time jump~~~**

"So I've packed the books I need. Some paperwork that has to get done, some clothes and PJ's, and some weapons. What am I forgetting!" I asked out loud in my room. Don't you hate it when you think you have everything you need, but you know you are forgetting something but you can't remember what it is! Yeah, well that happens to me quite a bit. Most of the time I figure out what I forgot half way to my destination. That or when I'm unpacking. I really hate it when that happens.

Man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I might actually miss this place! The warm sun on my pale skin. The sand in between my toes, but I think I may miss the people most of all. When I first came, I was stared at. Now, I'm accepted into society, I've helped them, and I'm really happy I have. Although the politicians aren't helping all that much. They could at least accept some of the proposals I send in. The older ones are the most annoying, they are the most unwilling to change their stupid ways. The ones who hate me the most. The ones, who have the most power and influence.

"Kayla you ready to go?" Kankuro asked, knocking on my door.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." I yell back, rubbing my eye in fatigue. I open the door and walk out.

"Where's your sleeping bag?" Kankuro asks.

"That's what I forgot!" I ran back into my room and grabbed my sleeping bag that I had put under my bed. "I got it! Okay _now_ I'm ready to go! C'mon, let's go meet Gaara at the entrance!" I grab Kankuro's wrist and run through the halls.

"Who'd think that _you_ would be pulling _me_ to through the halls?"

"I know right?" we make our way to the front door where Gaara was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I wave to him and run down the stairs. Letting go of Kankuro's wrist, so I didn't accidentally pull him down the stairs and have him hurt himself because of me.

"It's about time." Gaara said smiling.

"Well I forgot something."

"Is that so?"

"Gaara, you would be proud, _Kayla actually_ _led me through the building_. I think she's starting to get used to living here."

"_Really? Kayla?_ So I guess that means I will no longer have to lead you to your room."

"Okay, enough teasing. Let's go. How far away is this place anyway?"

"About a three or four day walk."

"What?"

"You left that out didn't you Gaara?"

"I thought it wasn't important."

"Yeah, I'll be complaining if I get tired. Just so you know."

"_Great. Just great_," Kankuro said sighing "_This is going to be a long trip."_

**~~Side Note~~**

**Okay, so I'm really sorry this is so late on updating. I had exams and I had a really really really really bad cold (I missed an exam because of it too). Now, two weeks later, I still have the cold (actually I was told it was a flu.) So yeah, not very fun. Now that it's summer, I will likely be writing more, but it may take a little longer to upload them because I may write more and update many chapters at once. That and I'm also writing a book this summer, so I'll be quite busy. **


	9. Chapter 9: Told You So

"Gaara, you would be proud, _Kayla actually_ _led me through the building_. I think she's starting to get used to living here."

"_Really? Kayla?_ So I guess that means I will no longer have to lead you to your room."

"Okay, enough teasing. Let's go. How far away is this place anyway?"

"About a three or four day walk."

"What?"

"You left that out didn't you Gaara?"

"I thought it wasn't important."

"Yeah, I'll be complaining if I get tired. Just so you know."

"_Great. Just great_," Kankuro said sighing "_This is going to be a long trip."_

"So…is that by foot? The whole three days to get there part, I mean. " I ask as we walk.

"There really isn't any other way for us to get around. Sure there are horses, but it's hard for them live in our climate. So we can only walk. Plus, they cost a lot of money that we would rather spend on more important things." Forgot they don't have cars.

"Oh…" this is going to be a very awkward trip if this continues.

* * *

"So…the Leaf Village…. what's it like?" I ask trying to break the silence. I was right, this is very awkward.

"It's fine." Kankuro says. That seems to be the only response I can get now of days. They don't seem to talk much. It's likely just because I'm here. They can't really always be quite. Can they?

* * *

"This looks like a good place to set up camp for the night." Kankuro comments, we've just made it to the point where sand becomes grassland (I never thought I would be so happy to see so much green!)

We set everything up and sit around the fire. It reminds me of when I was back home around a campfire on a cool summer's night with my family. The crisp summer air humming alongside the crackle of the fire, only this time I won't be able to go to the comfort of my parents. Instead I have to sleep outside, with no tent, under the stars. Don't get me wrong, stars are great and all, it's just…well the bugs! Ugh! Seriously every bug that can suck blood finds me and has a feast. I once went to a summer camp and won the "sweetest blood award" and they made that award up just because of me*. So, yeah, me and bugs, we don't tend to get along very well. Or at all.

But back to the fire, I've gotten side tracked, which happens more often than not, I'm doing it again. Anyway, Gaara and Kankuro are…well they are being themselves. Which is okay, but it really doesn't help with the whole 'yeah we gonna have a party tonight' (Kankuro/Me, mostly me, okay so it's almost even grounds) attitude verses 'must keep watch to see if anything bad is headed our way' (Gaara) attitude, so lets just say both attitudes are clashing and are causing an intense stare down. Which is kind of nerve wracking for me. Seeing as they are the skilled warriors compared to me the little 'thinks-she-knows-self-defence-but-really-doesn't-in-ninja-terms-and-will-get-her-ass-wopped-really-really-easily' warrior type person, if you can even call me that. I feel so ashamed.

"Guys, snap out of it, you're creeping me out." I finally say after the whole 'intense thinking' part.

"Snap out of what?"

"You guys were just having a total 'imma kill your ass' stare down contest. And it is very scary for me to have to see."

"I'm beginning to think she's a wimp." Kankuro comments, _thanks_.

"Did I just hear you correctly? I'm sure I heard you incorrectly." I say standing up trying to look all intimating, and totally failing at it.

"I stand by what I say." He placed his right arm on his raised knee, fixing his sitting position slightly.

"You're a dead little boy, just so you know."

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it? Wimp."

"Let's just say I have something in the works, nothing you're piety brain need worry about."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Oh! I'm go-"

"Enough you two. Members on a team need to be united, not at war with each other."

"I'm going to sleep." I say. I throw down the stick I had been using to poke the fire and got up. I make my way to my sleeping bag and rest my head on the pillow "Wake me up when it's my turn for watch out." I place the cover of the sleeping bag over my head to block out the light.

"Are you crazy?" the cover was quickly pulled of by a worried face that belongs to Kankuro. Gaara looked a little on edge as well, he was just better at hiding it.

"What are you doing?" I ask glaring at him, my face still slightly buried in the pillow.

"Why are you putting that over your head! You could die due to lack of oxygen or choking on the material and then, BAM! You're dead."

"It's how I sleep. I need to have a blanket over my head with there's light. It's a force of habit. You're overreacting."

"Who the hell taught you this, and actually said it was an okay thing to do!" Kankuro asks still somewhat worried "And no, I'm not!" he is quick to add.

"My parents always put a blanket over my head to help me get to sleep faster as a child; they started when I was three or four. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep!" I pulled the cover back over my head and lay my head on the pillow. Soon after I drifted off to sleep. These guys are going to be harder to deal with then I thought.

* * *

"Are you guys always this quite?" I ask Gaara.

"Sometimes, Temari is the one to get us engaged in conversation for the majority of the time."

"So it has nothing to do with me being here?"

"None whatsoever."

"That's a relief."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because, I hate being the who makes everyone else uncomfortable by tagging along. Besides, Kankuro hasn't really been the most considerate of people."

"Well, it seems to me that Kankuro likes having you here, and so do I." he smiled genuily to me, his emerald eyes lighting up. When he smiles; truly smiles, his whole face lights up. It's actually pretty damn cute.

"You guys are pretty awesome, you know that?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just cause you guys are so professional at such a young age, I feel like a five year old compared to you guys. Especially you, I mean you're a Kage, and you're still so young. I would never be able to run a county, especially one that didn't like me before, and one that still debates on if someone so young is wise enough to control the land."

"It took a lot of practice and time to get to the point I'm at today. I personally think you'd do fine in my position; you're doing great with the job I assigned you. And you've improved with fighting. Though you still need work."

"A lot more work with the fighting, and to believe I thought I was good."

"You are, and I think part of that comes from your upbringing in a family that was focused on education."

"Gaara, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I never had an upbringing that focused on education; I was adopted by two great people. They never had much, so they could never really buy me tons of books for me. We're only middle class citizens; I don't come from a noble family. At all."

"Then the ring?"

"My history teacher back home gave it to me, said it was in his family for years. That he wanted me to have it. Even though my adoptive parents couldn't really pay for the text books I still learned things on my own. Studied about history cause I thought it was fun. I had to take this horrible class on politics, and I almost failed second term, so… I don't think I'm the person you think I am. And I don't want to keep leading you on with the whole 'raised from birth about politics' thing when it isn't true, I took one year of it, and I hated it so much."

"So why choose you?"

"Basically, it's the one thing I just don't understand, well there's a lot of things I don't understand about this place, but this one's been bugging me the most."

"I had a feeling you had greatness inside of you, that you'd be capable of doing the job well. I don't care what social class you come from, or what education you have. You're smart, you like to learn, and you've helped my homeland a lot. Besides, you're fun to be around."

"Hardly."

"Hey, the fact that you trip every few steps or mange to bump into something so much is very amusing."

"You're teasing me. That's not nice." I say smiling.

"Yeah, you've worn off on me."

"You do know I'm still here, right?" Kankuro said while walking along side of me.

"Right…"

"What's with the whole not from the family thing?"

"About that…" I start.

"It's none of your concern Kankuro."

"You two have secrets already? Man, I really missed out here. I'll be walking ahead, I don't want to overhear anything I will never be able to know. Thanks for the trust guys." He said, hurt hidden in his voice, he quickened his pace and left Gaara and I behind.

"Kankuro-"

"Don't worry about him, he'll get over it."

"Such brotherly love the two of you have." I say trying to inmate Yoda's speech pattern (and not doing to well on it), a really old classic back home. It's so old, I can never imagine how people from such an undeveloped time could produce something that complex with decent visual affects, then again, this place is no different, underdeveloped, yet it seems to be more of a paradise then back home. Back in the time I live in everything is so advanced that only the smartest minds can understand. Sure we've come a long way with the whole energy thing, but we almost destroyed our planet a couple of times, just because the world leaders around the world were more concerned with military and war rather than saving the one planet we could always call home. We only have one earth, and past generations almost saw the end of it all.

"You are so weird." Gaara's comment halted my train of thought.

"Why thank you, that's very kind."

"Most people wouldn't see that as a compliment."

"I'm not most people."

* * *

**~~~Side note~ **

**Okay, so this is the next chapter, I won't be able to update until like late August or early September as I will be away from any source of internet from today on. But I will be writing, you'll just have to wait for the chapters. If I come across internet while away and I have my laptop, I'll try to update, but no grantees. And i'm sorry it's so short, i wanted to get a chapter out before I left. So, this is the sad outcome... -_-!**

**Another thing before I sign off, something has saddened me very much. You know the protective plastic that comes on your laptop when you first get it to help with the prevention of scratching? Well after about a year of having it half way on (my mother tried to take it off once, I wasn't all that happy.) it came off completely and it won't go back on, this means my laptop will now have scratches on it's nice and shiny surface. I know I'm lame to be sad about this but my laptop is my baby, it holds all of my precious material. Aka, my stories/fanfiction things; basically anything to do with writing. **

**Have a great summer!~~ until later, peace out! Live life to the fullest, and don't be afraid to venture into the land of the living (aka go outside), as well as the land of the light (aka if you do stay inside, at least turn on you're lights if it's dark, don't want to be ruining your eye sight. Adios. **


	10. Chapter 10: It All Begins

"You are so weird." Gaara's comment halted my train of thought.

"Why thank you, that's very kind."

"Most people wouldn't see that as a compliment."

"I'm not most people."

* * *

"Are we almost there? My feet are killing me!"

"We're ten minutes away from the Leaf Village. Just like we were ten minutes away five seconds ago." Kankuro says as he snarls in my direction.

"It's not my fault! I'm not used to walking this much."

"What do you mean 'this much'?" Kankuro asks me with his eyebrow raised.

"Three days non-stop without a break, walking all day, did I mention the non-stop part?"

"You don't walk much, do you?"

"Where I'm from there isn't a need to walk to different countries by foot."

"Well you aren't back home, now are you?" Kankuro said in a rather judging tone.

"Kankuro be nice."

"Gaara, I can handle this on my own." I looked over at Kankuro "I may not be at home, but this may very well be my new one. Ever since we've started this trip you have been nothing but a complete sour puss and moody. I may not be the best at fighting or the smartest when it comes to plans in battle. But I know people. I know what to do when people I care about are getting hurt. If I have to, I'd risk my life to save another. I would risk my life to save you or Gaara or anyone else. So don't you dare even for a minute think I am any less capable than you. I may not be as advanced or qualified or as dependable. But I'm not completely useless and you better start to recognize that and stop treating me as if I am a nascence to your travels. It's annoying to see you look down on people who have less skill than you do. I wasn't trained from childhood about martial arts; I was in my teenage years." I walked faster so that they were the ones following me, I don't know my way around this place, so it's likely not the smartest idea.

"Wow, she's moody." Or maybe it is.

"I heard that Kankuro." I turn around and glare at him.

* * *

"So this is the famous Leaf Village. Hn. It's not what I expected."

"What were you expecting? A flying horse?"

"No Kankuro. I wasn't. Keep your snide remarks to yourself next time. Thank you very much."

"Will the two of you cease?"

"Sorry Gaara." We both said.

"While we're here the two of you are to behave. We are here for political means and we represent our country. So don't screw it up."

"Did he just say?"

"Screw?"

"So where's the welcoming committee?"

"Kankuro, you don't expect people to go out of their way just to greet you. Do you?"

"Well, yeah, I kinda do."

"Wow, he's lamer than I thought."

"Cut it out you two. We have a meeting."

"But what about meeting up with Naruto and the others?" Kankuro asks.

"That can wait." I say.

"I think the powers gone to her head."

"No, it didn't. I just know my priorities."

"Kayla, and Kankuro this is the kind of behaviour I was referring to earlier. At least try not to say those types of comments to each other. It doesn't reflect well on the Sand Village. Now, let's go."

* * *

"Gaara!" a blonde yelled from down the street. Causing all three of us to turn in the direction of where the sound came from.

"Naruto." The two bowed slightly.

"How have you been?" the blonde, Naruto, asks.

"Fine."

"Kankuro?"

"Okay I guess. I have this real pain in the neck." I shot a glare to Kankuro.

"Well I hope it goes away!" the blonde said completely oblivious to the fact he was referring to me. But I'd be more than happy to give Kankuro a physical pain in the neck. "Sorry. But, who are you?" the blonde said pointing to me.

"Her name is Kayla." Gaara responds before I get the chance.

"Oh, I've never seen you here before. You from the Sand Village?"

"Not exactly." I say trying to hide the fact that I'm not really from anywhere at this time.

"No, she isn't from the Sand Village. Or any other Village around here." Cover equals blown. Thanks Gaara.

"Huh?"

"She won't tell me what Village she comes from." Okay, maybe not as much as I thought.

"But she's on your council, right?"

"Yes."

"So shouldn't you know what village she's from? For safety reasons?"

"I know all that is necessary."

"Yeah, what he said." I say pointing my thumb in Gaara's direction who happens to be standing next to me.

"Okay." The blonde said with an uneasy feeling present in his voice "So how long are you down here for?" Naruto asks Gaara.

"About three days."

"What! We walked all the way over here for three days straight and we're gonna leave in three days! You've got to be kidding me!"

"She doesn't travel much, does she?" the blonde says pointing in my direction.

"Very rarely, you can see why." I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Well it was nice meeting you." I say trying to act as friendly as possible.

"Yeah, um, you to."

"You still don't trust me."

"No, it's not that."

"I never questioned if you trusted me or not. I know you don't trust me. It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out."

"Don't take it personally."

"Would never take it that way." I smiled trying to lessen the awkwardness, didn't work to well "Gaara! Kankuro! We should get going!" I yell to them.

"Now look who's making the orders. And she's below us." Kankuro whispered.

"Must I repeat the previous conversation we had earlier Kankuro?" I smile wickedly towards him.

"Nope." He quickly scurries next to me, Gaara in toe.

"Shall we depart?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah just start walking." Kankuro said with a tone that suggests he's on the brink of annoyance. I looked over at him, as our eyes met I sent a glare in his direction. He was quick to look away. I smile in defeat of Kankuro! Oh, god, I've had too much candy. Three day march again. Yippee. And by Yippee I mean kill me now and never make me walk for three whole days ever again.

* * *

"How was the trip?" Temari asks.

"It was-" I began

"I didn't ask you."

"Nice to see you to Temari. I see you're still up to the ol' routine of not including me. Well you'll be happy to know Kankuro has joined your ranks." I quickly left the three of them in the entrance and make my way to my room. Everything has just spiralled downwards these last couple of weeks. I don't know what it is. If all of this shit I'm getting is because of the kiss between me and Gaara or if this was the plan all along. Everything is just so confusing now. I don't even know what to think anymore. If all of this is my fault, or if it isn't, it's all too confusing.

I like Gaara, and I may even like him more than a friend. But guys, they are so hard to understand. And they all want one thing. Or at least that's what I've been told my so many people. But Gaara, he's different somehow. I don't know how exactly, if it's cause he's different from most guys. Or if it's the whole time travel thing, maybe guys were different in the past. Who am I kidding? Guys have only evolved to be guys. Does that make sense? Great, now I'm talking to myself, they have so overworked me. I need sleep.

I open the door to my room. Everything was the way it was when I left it. The books on the shelves, the weapons in the- okay so maybe I haven't found space to put those yet. It's a small room and I have a fair bit of weapons. I always liked weapons back home, especially the ancient looking ones. They always told a story of they're own, that each weapon had a purpose, past, and history. Though most think my obsession with history and ancient artefacts is of the unhealthy kind. But I've always had a knack for it. But enough about that, it's time I figure out what's really happening around here. But not before I sleep for thousands of years, I am utterly exhausted.

* * *

"Kayla! Kayla!" the pounding at my door never stops does it?

"Yeah?" I say groggily.

"You up?"

"I am now." I grumble.

"I didn't hear you."

"Just come in already!" I barked. The doorknob moved and a body entered my room.

"I woke you, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about that."

"What do you want Kankuro?"

"Do you like my brother?" I shot up from my bed. Yup, I'm defiantly awake now.

"Why?" I ask; puzzled on why this topic was brought up now, of all the places and time.

"I was just wondering. Well, do you?"

"I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure? You kissed him."

"So?"

"That doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Sure it does. It's just" I pause "I don't know. I don't think he thinks about me in that way. Everything is just so confusing."

"How? How is it confusing? You either like the guy or you don't."

"Why do you even want to know? I thought guys didn't care about these types of things?"

"Will you just tell me already!" he asks raising his voice slightly.

"Why are you being so persistent about it?"

"Because! I like you and I want to know if it's one sided!" he said quickly. His voice hinting with rage. "Oh shit!" He covered his mouth quickly. Unable to believe what he had just said (and at a rather loud volume)

"You" I pause "Like me?" I finish, completely confused how this could be possible. We've been fighting each other for like a week now.

"You heard that, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did. But if you like me than why were you picking fights with me all week?"

"It's how I show emotion."

"It's a crappy way." He looked at me. Not giving me a comeback for what I said. Just waiting, waiting for an answer. "Look Kankuro, you're nice. Except for this week. But you're a nice person. What happened between me and you" I pause, I hate doing this kind of stuff (mind you I barely do this to begin with) "it was an accident. It wasn't intended."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. What happened there, it was just me being the clumsy person I am. Please, just forget about it."

"I was right."

"About what?"

"That no girl would ever like me." He looks down at the floor. Oh god, I truly hate this.

"No, Kankuro. It's not like that. You are a very nice guy with a horrible way of showing his feelings. I'm sure tons of girls would love you once they get to know you."

"But not you."

"No, not me." I take a deep breath "I'm sorry."

"It's Gaara, isn't it? He's the one you like."

"No, no, no, no, no!" I say slightly blushing.

"Your face tells the truth. You're as red as a tomato." He started to laugh at me.

"Stop! It's not funny!"

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?" I ask, my hand covering my very red face.

"Don't toy with his heart. He's had a messed up life. He's had family betray him as a kid. He's never felt loved. Never felt wanted. Just promise me you won't hurt him. And if possible for you, love him, and let him know he's loved. He needs it."

"You really care about your brother, don't you?"

"Yeah, but don't you ever tell him!"

"There's only one problem. Gaara doesn't like me. Not like _that._"

"Oh, he does. _Trust me_, he does."

"How do you know that?"

"It's all in the eyes." He smiled at me.

"Gaara told you bout that?"

"Course he did! I'm his big brother!"

"You are such a loser."

"So are you."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Yeah, but not until you promise me."

"I promise." Kankuro waved goodbye and slowly walked away from my room. I could hear his footsteps as he got further and further away from my room.

"Kayla, you in there?" Gaara's deep voice asks as he knocks on my slightly opened door (Kankuro never closed it). These boys never stop.

"Yeah," I give a heavy sigh as I get up "I'm here."

"If I'm bothering you I can leave."

"Don't you dare you made me get up!" I poke his chest as I lean against the door frame of my room.

"I never made you get up. You chose to."

"Don't you dare start with that." I poked him in the chest again.

"I'll leave." He started to turn around. I quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back around.

"Why are you here Gaara?" I ask. He remained silent. "Look, there's something I need to talk to you about. Or show you. Or something." I say, getting confused at the words that were leaving my mouth.

"Which is?" I took a deep breath.

"Look, your exterior is very intimidating." I pause, releasing my hold on his collar "You're a hell of a teacher and you push me too far. You might not think you do but you do." I looked down at my feet, and then looked back into his emerald eyes "When we first met I thought you were scary and untrustworthy. You suck at showing your emotions at times and other times I'm very confused at what you're trying to get across." I pause again, this time looking at the floor. My hands fiddled at the bottom of my shirt. "But now that I've come to know you, you aren't intimidating. You are still a hell of a teacher and I doubt you'll change the course for my laziness. You aren't scary at all and you are the one person I've trusted the most in, likely my whole life. You believed my story which likely sounded weird and crazy to you when most people would just have put me in some loony bin and you haven't told anyone where I'm from, what family I come from or anything. You still aren't very good at showing your emotions but I'm starting to understand the ways you show them." I take a deep breath after talking a little faster than I had hoped I would have been "From what I've learnt I know I was completely wrong at the beginning, I might have thought you were scary but I also thought you were completely hot and sexy." I covered my face, trying to hide my burning cheeks as I kept my gaze on the ground "God, I can't believe I just said that!" I looked up at the ceiling then back to Gaara's beautiful emerald eyes that just entranced me "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've had a great time being here, and an even better time spending it with you. And maybe I want to get to know you a little better, well a lot better. I like you. Not as a friend. More. Boy, this is scary." I breathed out a nervous breath "I'm not sure if you like me or not. But we've kissed a couple of times and I'm just confused at all of it. So can you please just tell me? And how can you have a straight face all this time!" I finally finished. Gaara just kept staring at me with his deep eyes. Looking at me. Saying nothing, which is really starting to freak me out. Gaara stepped closer to me. Making the space between us very small, he kept looking into my eyes. He brought his hand from his side and slipped it around my waist. The other traveled up my back to rest at the back of my neck. Sending a shiver down my spine. His head leaned close to mine, our lips an inch apart. His forehead resting on mine. His warm lips pressed against mine. Quickly making my heart race and my body warm up. As we parted he playfully bit my bottom lip.

"I'm still confused." I say, his arms resting on my lower back.

"I think that means he likes you!" Kankuro yelled down the hall.

"Kankuro!" I screamed, opening the door fully. Gaara moved out of my way; however he was sure to keep his arms around my waist. "You watched! That's gross!"

"You moaned." He said flatly. I blushed furiously.

"I was not!" I screamed, my voice cracking to my embarrassment.

"Is she blushing?" Kankuro asks his brother as he comes walking down the hallway. I turned around and hid my face in Gaara's chest. Gaara held my close to his body. I could feel his heart beating. It was beating almost as fast as mine was.

"Go away Kankuro!" I say, my voice muffled.

"But it's so fun to make fun of you!" he tapped at my shoulder. Gaara held me even closer and I was glad to bury my face in his clothes.

"Do as she says." Gaara told Kankuro.

"Kill joy." I hear Kankuro's steps as he walks down the hall. Now that my very beat red face has cooled down a bit and is only slightly rosy, I look up at Gaara. He was smiling down at me.

"You think I'm sexy?" I just laughed in embarrassment. Gaara smiled wider than I had ever seen him smile. I guess I just got my answer.

* * *

**Side Note**

**Please, please, please, please don't kill me! I'm a very bad person, I know. I was just so focused on finishing 'A Hidden Truth' that I completely forgot about this one (having it in my documents instead of my desktop didn't help much; I only really type when it's on my desktop). And it's been so long since I last updated this that I forgot my last chapters, so I had to re-read them. It's sad, I know. And I'm afraid I won't be any better anytime soon. With school starting I really have to focus on my grades cause this is where it gets ultra important. So maybe once a month, maybe once every two months? And they likely won't be very long either. But I'm not giving this one up. So just don't lose faith in me. I'm just going to be so much busier this year. **

**I've also noticed that I put side note when most put author note. And you can't deny that Gaara is a sexy boy. Not for one second! ;) That's all. Please, don't hate me. -_-!**


	11. Chapter 11: Unknown Fate

"Kayla, the Kazekage would like to see you in his room." Temari told me unwillingly. The relationship between Gaara and I had remained (for the time being) secret. Word of mouth is very easily spread. Kankuro might have talked to Gaara about the kiss. Someone may have overheard it. Who knows what will happen.

"I'll be right there."

"Now." She says.

"What's your problem?" I ask her. My eyes narrowing at her. Likely not my smartest move in the world. I want her on my side, not against me.

"It's you. Now just go already!" she rolled her eyes at me and left. We walked down the hallway, both going in separate directions. Which is lucky for me, I guess.

Not long after leaving Temari behind in the hall I arrive at Gaara's office. Not sure at why he wants to speak with me. I knock on the door. His low voice tells me to come in. So I do so. I close the wooden door behind me. Gaara's eyes look up at me. Emotionless.

"You have more meetings with the council." He says as he looks back to the papers on his desk. I nod. Acknowledging the reality of the reason I remain in the village. Gaara hands me a sheet that has times of the meetings. I scan through them. One on budget, one having to do with increasing the age for students to remain in the academy. Many other's line after line from top to bottom. However one stood out from the others. The very last meeting I was to have.

**7:00 Meeting: Meet with Gaara for an outing**

I look up from the paper. Knowing I had read the last meeting, he smiled at me. I smile back. He remained smiling as he looks back at the papers on his desk. Letting me attend the first meeting on the page. Which happens to be in five minutes. At the opposite side of the building. Thanks a lot Gaara.

"I'm not impressed!" I yell towards Gaara's office as I walk away.

"Didn't think you would be." He yells back. Slightly laughing.

* * *

"Welcome." A member fro the council welcomed the others. "Today, as most of you are aware, we will be discussing on if it would be beneficial for students in the academy to remain longer. For various reasons that will be discussed." The member sat down and the discussion began.

"Of all the things to be discussing at a moment like this." A member said as he leaned into the back of his chair.

"This is one of the most important times for this discussion." I say to the member.

"Meaning?" he brought himself back to a sitting position in the chair.

"Education is what helps a civilisation grow. Helps them learn and advance."

"Give me one reason why."

"I'll give you more than one. As many of you are well aware, I was not raised to fight for my country. I instead learnt about math, history, and the sciences. Nothing any of you would think is of value. However, it was of more value then ever thought possible. Education isn't something that ends. Just as learning never ends. There is, and always will be more to learn. Maybe skilled ninja learn about angles and such at an older age. When in fact the brain is either close, or has completed in maturity. When taught as a child the human brain remembers more. Just as they say, you can't teach old dogs new tricks. Meaning that they are unable to learn more as they age. It's just the same for humans. Why not keep children in school longer, learning more subjects? Such as math. History of the land and the other countries. Science and the reactions different substances make in when they come in contact with each other. Other languages. It also helps with the economy. The more educated citizens are the more money is made for both them and the country."

"We only have one language. All of the countries."

"Speech and languages change throughout time. Just as the earth does. The earth changes, the land. Making the same language turn, and form into something different over billions of years."

"You seem to know a lot about something that isn't even known by the villages."

"All due to the education I received."

"Although, it does seem a little far fetched that language changes that the earth changes."

"Yes, well it's a theory. A scientific theory."

"I still don't think that it's a good idea to extend the learning time."

"Why not? After hearing what Kayla has said. That it's due to education. Her knowledge is because she learnt more, while balancing learning how to fight. Why shouldn't we do it?" another member said.

"Well I'm not for it." The member from before said once more. I really wanted to call him a sour puss. But it's unprofessional. It sucks that I can't just say that without being judged. Sometimes I seriously hate this job.

"Gaara will also be keen about such a decision." Another said.

"Gaara is going to agree to it. And it's only because he's getting something out of her." The same member that had been testing my patience earlier said. Rendering the room silent, no one dared to speak. Every member sat frozen, they all slowly looked at me. Awaiting my reply to the member. I took a deep breath, getting ready for the other members to take his side. I rub the bridge of my nose. How unprofessional to be saying such a thing at a moment like this.

"In this profession such comments could render you without a job." I was sure to keep my clam. It's critical, with every eye of the council on me; I have to make sure I do this right. "There has been many times where I'm sure other members would wish to voice their thoughts on another member about how they are acting. However, they do not, knowing that such comments could prove to be unhelpful to them. I don't care what you think about me. But I don't go into your personal life. I don't go digging for reasons to hate you. I don't interfere with your personal life. It doesn't matter who I'm with, what I do or how I act. There is no valid reason for you to try and find personal information about my life, nor is it appropriate to be voicing such findings in a meeting that has to do with the country and the decisions made that may help it advance. From now on I'd prefer it if you stayed out of my personal life and do not voice such things at a time like this. If you wish to speak about it, speak to me privately. Not at a meeting when time is of importance. Such things as these do not need to be taking up the time provided." I leaned forward slightly on the desk. Glaring at the member. All eyes had turned to him, to hear what he has to say. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. Thinking before he spoke.

"I don't need to find reasons to hate you. It's easy for me to hate you. Besides, you are dating Gaara, therefore his decisions will be clouded. He'll want to do what you want to keep you happy. Not decisions that is good for the nation."

"Where did you obtain such information?"

"Word of mouth."

"That is a very unreliable source." How could he have known? "Also, Gaara is his own person. He would make decisions that would be best for the nation. He wouldn't be one to make a decision due to the fact to keep someone happy. Everyone knows that it is impossible to make everyone happy. But from the decisions made, both good and bad outcomes become of it. No matter what the decision. Now, if you don't mind I have another meeting to attend. Thanks to you, we have used up all of our time. We will have to meet again for a time to vote." I stood up and walked out the door. As soon as I closed the door behind me I gave out a deep breath. That was much scarier than I had thought. Why of all the times must they always go about these subjects? Why is it every meeting I go to is similar to this one? Why?

* * *

"Can I come in?" a muffled voice asks from outside my door. I don't want to see anyone right now. Not even him.

"Can you come back later?" my voice muffled from the pillow. Was he able to hear what I said? The doorknob, it's moving, but I… he didn't hear me I guess.

"Are you okay Kayla?" I shake my head. Keeping my head deep in my pillow. The mattress drops slightly as weight is added on to the side. He's sitting on my bed. Why?

"Kayla?" his voice spoke. Why does his voice sound so good to my ear? Why? "Please, let me see your face." I shook my head. "Why?"

"Because I'm confused."

"Still?"

"Not about that. About this village…"

"What happened?"

"It's more of the question what hasn't happened."

"I can't hear you. Sit up please."

"Fine." I grumble as I make my way to a sitting positioning. Being sure to shield my face from his gaze.

"Look at me Kayla." His voice was calm, inviting, and sincere. "Kayla."

"Yeah?" I ask, only lifting my head slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Now, I know that's a lie."

"It's just."

"Yes?"

"I don't feel like I belong here. At this village. Everyone is so against my presence here. So against any idea I give. They always bring up a topic relating to me and you. It seems as if I'm being judged because of my relations with you. Almost every meeting, more so than before. More and more council members are against me, thinking I am incapable of doing my job properly. I just feel like an outsider, as if I don't belong. Everyone hates me. You sister hates me; Kankuro barely talks to me anymore. I just feel so alone."

"Kayla, it's not like that. Not at all. Everyone in the village is wary when it comes to outsiders. They shun them, they even shun their own people. But they are good people. They will warm up to you, and they'll recognize the work you've done for this village. You spend a lot of your time working, working for them and what will benefit the village people, not just the elites and the nin. My sister, she doesn't trust you. She's not willing to let go of the past, she has experienced first hand what this village has done to me. What the outsiders have done. How they infiltrated this village. She's afraid of the village being torn, or me being hurt. She'll warm up. I'm sure of it. Kankuro's a whole other story."

"You're too smart." I look up at him, his beautiful emerald eyes, and his smile.

"I've had a lot of experiences in this sort amount of time I've lived. Do you want to stay here? Call off our meeting?"

"I want to stay here. But you don't have to leave."

"Okay. Then we'll stay in."

"You don't have to stay. I'm sure you're very busy and you ha-" the door opened.

"What is it?" Gaara asks the nin standing at my doorway. The nin looks at us, with worrying eyes.

"**What is it**?" I repeat Gaara's words with seriousness lacing my question. He just looked at me. Worry, very much so evident in his eyes. This is bad!

* * *

**Side note!**

**Haha! Hello my pretties! How be-ith you? Yes, I am hyper. Yes, I have finished this chapter and yes, you will have to wait another one or two months before another one comes out. I'm actually very busy. Hope you like it! Knowing myself even though I've looked through this a billion times, there will be spelling mistakes. Or something just doesn't make sense to you but it does in my head. So I apologize on my horrible fate that is bad spelling. I hate it when I re-read it and I see a mistake. I cringe. It's short, I know, I'm sorry! Enough talking. Gotta go! Bye! Have fun! **


	12. Chapter 12: Be Prepared

"You're too smart." I look up at him, his beautiful emerald eyes, and his smile.

"I've had a lot of experiences in this sort amount of time I've lived. Do you want to stay here? Call off our meeting?"

"I want to stay here. But you don't have to leave."

"Okay. Then we'll stay in."

"You don't have to stay. I'm sure you're very busy and you ha-" the door opened.

"What is it?" Gaara asks the nin standing at my doorway. The nin looks at us, with worrying eyes.

"**What ****is ****it**?" I repeat Gaara's words with seriousness lacing my question. He just looked at me. Worry, very much so evident in his eyes. This is bad.

"There seems to be a problem in the village." The nin says, still frozen at the door.

"What is the problem?" Gaara asks.

"The citizens aren't happy with some of the decisions the council agreed to with a majority vote recently."

"And?" Gaara asks, knowing there is more.

"They threaten to rebel." The nin's eyes traveled to the floor than slowly looked back to us "Also," he paused "there seem to be some ninja coming our way, a small, but powerful village not far from here. They feel they aren't being treated fairly by the other major villages. Mainly ours, they plan to attack and will concur Suna if they win." I look over to Gaara. His body has become stiff, unlike before, when he was relaxed. And although his eyes may not have not widened in shock, if you looked close enough, his eyes showed worry, fright, and an unsure. I'm not sure how someone can show so many emotions though just their eye, all at once, and yet, they themselves remain calm. Eyes, they are the window to the deepest emotions humans can experience.

Gaara will need a lot of support, which I'm certain about. No one can ever have this much on their plate and deal with it without any help. He may have the rest of the Suna government behind him, but he will need more then them. He will need his brother, his sister, and possibly me.

Gaara looked over to me. I smile faintly, knowing of what we must do.

"Go ahead, it's more important. Our meeting can wait."

"Thank you Kayla." As he rises from his sitting position, the bed re-surfaces to its original state. I look over to Gaara, who is now at the door. The other nin may had left, but Gaara stood at the frame looking at me.

"I really am sorry about this." He says his voice low, almost a whisper.

"Don't worry about it Gaara. These situations are more important than me. This is your job, a job you cherish. I completely understand. Now go, you have to work. And I likely will to." I smile, to show him everything is okay. I get up and join him at the door frame. "Be safe." Is all I can say, I wish I could say more, could have told him more. But I can't because I don't know what's going to happen, or what'll happen to him. He nods and leaves. Now, it's my turn. My job that I have to do to help him, but first things first, I need to talk to someone.

* * *

I knock on the wooden door in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" the voice says from behind the door. The door opens and a blonde looks up at me, with questioning eyes. "What do _you_want?" oh how I wish I could talk back to her right now! But it's not the time or place to do so. Hate that.

"I need to talk to you." I say, trying to seem as comfortable as possible with this, which I most certainly am not.

"So talk." She says, planting her right foot slightly to the side, her hands on her hips.

"Are you aware of the situations?" I ask.

"Of course I am!" she hisses.

"You realize Gaara will be, and likely is, under a great deal of stress because of it. He won't be able to do this alone. He'll need some advice perhaps, and he will need support. He will need you; he will need you to be there for him as both a Conrad and a sister. Please, make sure you are there for him throughout this process. I've already talked to Kankuro about this, he's agreed. I need to make sure you will do your best to help Gaara, both personally and with your work."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't do that anyway? I'm his sister, I know more than anyone else when he needs help and I'm always there for him. _Always._ So don't come around to me telling me what to do. You tell people what they have to do, what has to be done. Yet you can't be told to do something, and when things need to be done, instead of telling other people to do it for you, how about you do it yourself? I don't know why my brother let you into the council, you're of no use. Do yourself a favour and get out of here, you'd be better off, and so would we."

"What's your problem?" I ask, ticked off from her last 'speech' thing. "You've done nothing but hate me since I've gotten here. My job is to tell people what I think is an important decision, they are the ones who can choose if it's the one they want to go with or not. The reason I get other people to do work is because I'm busy with every other problem going on in this village and trying to choose what would be the best measure to take. Believe it or not, I _do_ help the village out, more than you would think. I am of use, and so is my knowledge. I'm **not** leaving. So you're just going to have to deal with me."

"Then I guess you'll just have to endure every obstacle this village throws your way. If you are able to stay and endure it all, then, and _only__then_ will you gain my respect." She grabs her door, as if she were about to slam it in my face. But she just turns around slightly "Oh, and by the way," she says, as she turns back around "You have guts. No one has ever stood up to me like that. And by no one, I mean the people who I don't get along with. I'll give you props for that, but _only_ that." She turned around and closed the door. Leaving me in the hallway, looking at the dark wooden door, what have I just gotten myself into?

* * *

I stare at the large wooden doors that stand before me. Another meeting, great, just another excuse for people to judge me and waste valuable time.

"You'll scare the door if you continue looking at it like that. To be truthful, I think the door would win your stare down though."

"Huh? Oh," my thoughts come back to reality. "that's funny."

"You didn't laugh, so it couldn't have been." The man leans against the wall.

"Sorry, I spaced out."

"In front of a door?"

"I guess so."

"Must have been some great space time."

"I recall seeing you in some meetings I've attended" I begin "but I don't seem to know your name."

"Ah, so you pay attention to the members around the table do you? I guess I'll have to be extra careful" he said, this person is a little too happy at this time of the morning, "Oh, right, my name! It's Atsuo. Nice to officially meet you Kayla!" he extended his hand for me to shake it, so I did.

"Time to go to the meeting." I say motioning at the doors. We both open one door that brings us to the darkened room with little light.

"It's about time you arrived Kayla!" a member from the council barked.

"Don't you dare start, not now, not when there are important issues to discuss. If you which to speak with me do so after this meeting has been completed."

"And I'm late too, not just her. So why do you only jump onto her case?" Atsuo asks sitting down in his chair. His energetic personality from just moments ago, now completely serious.

"Yes, but-"

"There is no excuse." Another intervened.

"As you are all have been informed, our citizens are unhappy with some decisions made by this council for them. Now, the one main thing that bothers them is that the rich are getting richer, and the poor, poorer. This goes back to one of our meetings we had a couple months ago. When I, as well as some others in this council was against the idea of giving large corporations more money. Companies like yours sir are receive large grants of money from our government. You are a conflict of interest, because you are on this council and you are only doing and voting for actions that would benefit you and people like you."

"Are you saying I should step down from my position?" the council member asks rudely.

"That is precisely what I'm saying. Our government will get absolutely no where if there are people within it who are only giving grants and opportunities to others in the same position as themselves. We are here for _all_ of our citizens, not just the rich ones."

"She has a point you know."

"A valid one." Every member that originally voted against the grants to the rich begin to agree with me, and what I'm saying.

"But now what we must focus on is not individual members," I begin once more "no, we can deal with them later. Right now we must focus on what the village wants, and then we can determine what to do. We must go out and ask them what they want. What they need. We need to fix this before the small group of nin come. A great civilisation is not conquered from without until it has destroyed itself from within*. We are a great civilisation, but if we continue as we are, we will be destroyed from within, and it will be that much easier to be conquered from without."

"What do you suggest we do?" and with that all members turned to me.

"We ask." I say simply.

* * *

**Side note**

**Okay so this is a really short chapter, and I apologize (a lot!), I've been super busy and I really have to do this section in the story in different parts. Not because I want to, because it really I'd rather not. I'd rather keep the chapters to a minimum. But really, the ending for this chapter couldn't have anything after it, because for me, it just wouldn't work out properly. The importance of it wouldn't come off as strongly. **

***quote from W. Durant **

**That damn quote, it took me forever to find! I thought of it and that it would be perfect for what she was saying. But I couldn't remember it properly cause I hadn't seen it in a year. I went through all of my papers to find it. I got so pissed/happy at the paper when I found it. And if you think it's impossible to get pissed off at a piece of paper than you are so very wrong. But hey I found it! Although I made a mess of my room in order too… **

**And again I have to say that I won't be able to update for a while (couple months) because exams are coming up which means stories come to a halt. But I _promise _that I will update as soon as they are done. And they will be long. To be truthful I likely will end up updating again but if I can't then please be patient. **


	13. Chapter 13: Break

"Are you saying I should step down from my position?" the council member asks rudely.

"That is precisely what I'm saying. Our government will get absolutely no where if there are people within it who are only giving grants and opportunities to others in the same position as themselves. We are here for _all_ of our citizens, not just the rich ones."

"She has a point you know."

"A valid one." Every member that originally voted against the grants to the rich begin to agree with me, and what I'm saying.

"But now what we must focus on is not individual members," I begin once more "no, we can deal with them later. Right now we must focus on what the village wants, and then we can determine what to do. We must go out and ask them what they want. What they need. We need to fix this before the small group of nin come. A great civilisation is not conquered from without until it has destroyed itself from within*. We are a great civilisation, but if we continue as we are, we will be destroyed from within, and it will be that much easier to be conquered from without."

"What do you suggest we do?" and with that all members turned to me.

"We ask." I say simply.

* * *

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Have you never asked a question before?"

"I have."

"Then what is it that you do not understand? You go up to them and ask them what they think we should do, what they do not like. As simple as that."

"But to go among the commoners, it's unheard of." The council member who has voted against me, who has a conflict of interest and who just seems to be a complete asshole says. He is definitely from the high class, but that's no reason to say such things, no reason to not do his job. The way this man thinks is of the older value, of how it used to be. However seeing as he is an old man may explain the reason he's been saying what he is.

"Well an alternative we could choose two people as representatives of the government to go out and talk among the people, would you rather that?"

"Yes." Many heads around the table began to nod in agreement.

"I vote Kayla." Atsuo says, raising his hand, and smirking.

"I vote Atsuo." I say, just to contradict what he wants.

* * *

"I can't believe they actually pick us." Atsuo says.

"I really didn't expect that. Well I kind of did, all the people that hate me voted you, so I guess I should have expected it."

"So, how shall we begin?"

"Really? You've never done this?"

"Nope." He shakes his head.

"Not even a bit?" 'cause god knows I haven't.

"Nope." Damnit.

"Well I suppose we should start."

* * *

"Kayla, you in here?"

"Yes." The door opens.

"Kayla."

"Yeah?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of the papers.

"Thank you for all you have done."

"Hm?"

"Kayla enough working for tonight."

"But I need to, and then I have."

"Kayla." His voice pushing.

"I know Gaara, it's just if I don't get this done then I'm not sure if I'll be able to even make a change. Even help with the on coming attacks that are threatening us."

"But you need to have sleep, you need to eat, and you need to break."

"But Gaara I can tell you aren't getting any sleep."

"I don't get much to being with. So I'm okay without."

"How about we take this one night off? Well, we should work a little longer but-" Gaara's lips press on mine, making all of the worries and fears, and stress just wash away.

"Take a break. The people recognize."

"But Gaara."

"No, you're going to take a break. As Kazekage it's been ordered."

"That's not fair."

"But it's the only way I know you'll do something about it."

"Gaara."

"No Kayla" he says kneeling next to my chair "you can't keep pushing yourself, you aren't used to this. Never were."

"But Gaara, no one believes I can do anything, and-"

"I do, I believe in you, and many others do. You are very smart Kayla, you've sewn the village closer than it was before. Everyone in every country has doubts about the village; you've showed them that we care. In fact an official report came out that now that they know their thoughts were being heard they dissolve their threat and will do what they can to help our village with the incoming faith. You've done enough Kayla. It's time for a break."

"But I need to do more, train more."

"No, I'll hear none of it." Gaara lifts me out of my chair.

"Gaara."

"No more excuses, you're going to sleep." He gently places me on my bed.

"Don't go Gaara. Stay, just for awhile. Please?"

"Only for awhile." He joins me under the covers, the small bed leaving little room between our bodies.

"I don't see how you do it."

"Do what?" he asks, his voice sweet and calm.

"Be Kazekage, all the stress, all the pressure."

"It's difficult. But I manage."

"Even so, at a young age like ours it's hard. It's hard to have so much on your shoulders. I'm stressing with the little that I have. I don't see how you're able to do that."

"Stop worrying."

"But it must be hard for you!"

"Kayla."

"Yeah?" I ask, my voice low.

"Are you worrying about me?"

"Maybe just a little." I say, looking up at his emerald eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you. Isn't that what all do? Worry for those they care about?"

"I wouldn't know, you would be my first relationship. I don't know how to go about things."

"Oh? It is?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist, taking him slightly by surprise. He soon gets the message and slips his around mine.

"Yes. It's, confusing."

"As all are."

"And you?"

"I've had experience with relationships, many of my friends back home have had many, and they often came to me for advice. But this would be my first time actually taking part in a relationship."

"And yet you know what to do."

"It's more like something that is hardwired into me. Things take control over me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, very much so."

"What is the real reason you let me stay? Why you believed me?"

"I saw you in a dream, in a strange place filled with machines and no sand. When I saw you I figured it was no mere dream."

"Instead a vision?"

"Ever wonder where that ring of yours went?"

"Huh?"

"You never had that ring. Well you did, but once you came here it fell in my pocket."

"And you think it serves as a portal?"

"No, I put it on, I'm still here. It still proves to be a ring that shows intelligence."

"When do you think I'll…"

"Go back?"

"Yeah." I look away from his eyes.

"I don't know. But I hope it's no time soon." Gaara lifts my head and his lips press on mine. A gentle, sweet kiss. We part and just stay there, pressed against each others bodies. His sent of the desert wind and his sweat. And although to most it may not seem to be a pleasurable sent to others, the way it fills my nostrils as we just lay on the tiny bed is calming, letting me forget of all my problems. The two of us sliding into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay so this is a little gift, more will come later. I'm really busy, and I swear more will come. I'm very tired. Goodnight. Oh! And happy holidays! Sorry it's so short, I'm having writer's block.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth Behind the Surface

The sun shone in my eyes as it peaks through the window, morning already? Back home it would have been like any other weekend I suppose. All the running around and work. It would be relaxing, reading something and taking notes. With very few responsibilities looming over my shoulders, very few deadlines to meet, and yet here there is that and much more.

The sun may shine brighter, the air filling my lungs with each breath healthier than back home, with less pollution. But it seems every morning I wake up in this scorching heat beating down on my olive skin I see myself feeling more and more so at home with the feeling of being away from home.

With the people around me here seeming to be more inviting than the ones at home. More open with strangers and, in a word, more trusting. I live in a day and age where no one will ever trust the other, with everyone turned against each other. Not willing to trust even the closest to your heart. Casting aside the trust for others to pick up along their way. While others, they cast their hearts aside and isolate themselves away from the general public. Letting little into their hearts and letting few into their lives, I used to be one of these types of people.

"No, don't move." Gaara hides his eyes in the crook of my neck. We had fallen asleep last night in the same bed. I guess we never realized how tired we actually were until the time came.

Another day brings about more changes, more obstacles, and many more problems. All of which we will have to fight as a village. With the incoming fight everyone seems to be doing the best they possibly can. And in the blink of the eye I can suddenly be transported back to my time. A time so different, a time of great technological advancement. This place seems so much simpler, so much easier. But I suppose if I actually think about it I never really fit in my time. I've always been a person of history, of the past, while back in my time, they look toward the future and development. Not of history.

"Gaara, we need to get up."

"I know." He huffs. He shifts his weight and slowly rolls off the bed, his feet planted on the ground.

"It will soon be over with, I'm sure."

"I hope, the sooner the villagers don't need to live in fear."

"Or maybe it's you who is the one living in fear." I say as I join Gaara. He looks at me, not saying anything. Just looking at me with his dark rimmed eyes, just making me wonder what he's going to say to me. Will he get mad, or will he… he's just unpredictable.

"I live in constant fear." He turns and walks out of my room. Nothing can go right for me can it? I guess I'll have to resort to something else, if I want to be of any use in this upcoming battle. I only have one choice.

* * *

I knock on the wooden door.

"What the hell do you want?" Temari asks.

"Look, I know you hate me. I know you don't approve of me and you sure as hell don't approve of me being in a relationship with Gaara. I've said this once and I'll say it again, I'm here to stay. And I don't want to be that girl who just hides when danger comes. I need to work a lot with my charka control and with my fighting. I've not only witnessed, but I've also been told you're a hell of a fighter. The reason I'm here is to ask you if you have the time, and could possibly be willing to train me while Gaara is busy and dealing with Kazekage responsibilities at the moment."

"Wow Kayla, I'm surprised. You having the guts to come to me for training. Why not Kankuro?"

"Well I wanted to ask you."

"But you and Kankuro get along, we don't."

"That's my point, if we can't work together, how will we ever be able fight along side each other in a battle and listen to each other if we don't even make an effort to at least get along and actually work together now?"

"But still, Kankuro."

"His puppets creep me out."

"See that's the honesty."

"Look, will you help me out or not?"

"Yeah. I'll train you. But it won't be easy, and I _won't_ be nice."

"Give me all you've got. Deal?" I ask, extending my hand.

"Deal." She shook my hand "We start in an hour."

* * *

"Get up! Now! Hurry!" Temari orders. My weak bones bring me up to my feet again. "No enemy will ever wait for you to catch your breath!" she blows me to the ground again. "Up!"

"_I'm trying too!_" I hiss.

"Don't talk back, now get up!"

"Wouldn't this work better if you I don't know give me help on say defense? And Charka, not just making me hit my face to the ground each time?" I almost yell.

"I teach my way you can teach your own way!" she crouches down to me.

"What type of weapons are you familiar with?"

"Weapons?"

"Yes, you know the sharp thing-ies that hurt your enemies."

"I know what the hell they are!" I hiss "They just don't like me."

"How the hell can an inanimate object hate you?"

"They backfire."

"No you just can't control it properly."

"Sounded better to me when it hated me" I mumble to the soft, warm sand.

"Maybe to you, but us professionals use control and self discipline, something you'll have to work hard on."

"Oh will you stop under-minding me already? Do you seriously think I that I'm trying to get the attention? I don't want to! I don't want to have to deal with every single person hating me just because I speak my mind. You may think that I think so highly of myself, that I see myself above you in status or what not! I don't, I seriously don't! All I want to do is just work. Work for my money. Work for the people of Suna, I want to help people, I always have wanted too. But you and many others like you are making that a hell of a lot difficult! You…" I pause, getting to my feet "You and others are so against me being here. I never asked to come here, I never asked for the blaring heat on my skin, or any of the responsibilities that have been given to me. But you know what? That scorching sun has become something I look forward too. And the responsibilities I have are welcomed, because it means I get to help people who may have it worse than me. So I don't know what the hell you think I've done to you to make you hate me, but cut it out."

"Don't talk to your superiors like that!" she hisses her golden hair swaying as she moves forward.

"You aren't my superior!" I yell "No one is, not you, not Gaara, not anyone else. I am my own person. Do _not_ even pretend for a moment that you can guilt me into becoming submissive to you."

"You can train on your own. If you don't have any respect for those trying to help you, that you'll most definitely get killed in battle. Fighting isn't about your own personal ability; though it does helps a lot to have that. But people work best when they have help. If you aren't willing to give the others around you respect, then you have no right to be a nin!"

"I do have respect! I have respect for you, for many around me. You are the one who isn't willing to accept it! Why do you think I'm trying to get you to help me train? Because you are the best at what you do! Gaara's skill is likely higher than yours, but that's for a reason. I've tried, and tried, and tried to show you the respect I have for you. But no matter what the hell I do, you still reject it and then blame me!"

"If you want me to train you, you need to realize when to shut your mouth."

"I won't, I say what's on my mind and nothing can stop me from doing at when it's a spur of the moment thought. Don't ever tell me when and when not to speak when you are of the same general age as me, don't pretend to be giving yourself a higher status because of age."

"I'm not! It's because I have more experience in the field, I have a higher rank than you."

"Are you going to help me or not?" I ask, doubting at this moment she'll even help at all.

"I shouldn't, I really shouldn't considering what you've said, and the way you acted. But I'm not doing this for me, nor am I doing this for you. I'm doing it for Suna. I'll train you, but learn some more respect."

* * *

"Channel your charka to your hand." She tells me "Channel, why aren't you channeling?"

"I am!" I hiss.

"You have very weak charka."

"I know." I say angrily.

"Hm."

"What?"

"When you got angry with me your charka increased, as it does with most. Now, what you should do is just release."

"Huh?" I ask, my hands falling back to my side, she quickly took hold of my wrists and brought them back up.

"Your charka channels through your body. If you are to let go of all your anger that you hold, which by the way is restricting you, then you can more easily transfer your charka to certain places in you body, and outside of your body. If your charka is well formed, and proper, then you can injure your enemies more."

"How does that work?"

"It gives you more strength to your attacks. There's a girl in the Leaf Village who's known for her killer punches. She transfers her chakra to her hand, and upon impact it can break even the strongest ribs as if it were a thin twig."

"Damn, that's scary."

"Now, the sun is setting, you practice, and we'll meet back here tomorrow."

* * *

"Good, have better control over your emotions. Be quick" she attacks with a kunai "and on your toes." Her leg sweeps across the golden sands "I said on your toes."

"_So not funny_."

"No time for snide remarks during battle."

"_So many rules_." My words dripping like venom. I bring myself to my feet. Her right arm quickly swinging to my face, her left to my stomach. Block the right arm, grab the left, and flip. Her arm comes zooming in on my face, blocked, left quickly grabbed, weight counteracted and flipped.

"Good, but be more careful next time."

"Huh?" her clammy hands grab onto my ankle and twist it, rendering me to fall down.

"Get up." She says, it took her no time at all. "Now!" she barks. I'm tired of it, tired of falling on my face.

"No."

"You won't get any stronger if you just give up!" she yells, "get up and fight!"

"I'm not used to all this fighting! I'm not used to all the hand to hand combat, or this charka control thing! Back home all we have to know fighting for is self defense!" I say with great frustration to her.

"Don't fight with me!" she barks, her eyes slit. "Wait, you mean you don't have any nin's back where you're from?" her hand falling on her hip.

"No! God no! I don't even live in this damn era!" I say in frustration. "Oh shit!" my hands quickly silence my mouth. Great, now she's definitely going to kill me.

"Hm, that would just about explain it. Come with me."

"You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"No; not yet at least."

"What? It's still an option?"

"Just follow me will 'ya?" I really don't want to. I hate myself for my short temper.

* * *

"In." she points to a dark room, the curtains draping silently over the dusty window frame work. My feet slowly bring themselves to take silent, small steps into the dark, gloomy room.

"Sit." She points to the red chair, with dark cherry wood lion armrests. I look at her wary of her intentions.

"I'm not gonna kill you. I have something to show you."

"Why the hell would you want to show me something?"

"Because, I have too, trust me I wouldn't be doing this voluntarily."

"Well, what is it?"

"This." She hands me the gold rimmed picture frame. "These, are your parents. Well they were. They are from your previous life. I think, I haven't been told much. Most of the secrets go to my brother, Gaara. Not the idiot Kankuro. I was told that in every generation there is a prophecy that is passed down, it's odd really. But supposedly every couple hundred years or so, there is a split in time. There is quite literally a split in the universe that creates it, the fibers unwind. When all the galaxies suns line up, for just a moment, people can be transported from outside of their time era."

"Which is why you questioned when I said I wasn't from this era."

"Well wouldn't you? I mean you stroll in, and then you suddenly take over the damn government!" she huffs as she sits in an identical lounge chair, with the lion's teeth baring in preparation for fight. "But other than that, ugh it had to be you didn't it?" she huffs "Look, it's the same thing every time, its takes seconds to mend itself."

"So, I'm stuck here?"

"No, see time, its different in every era, in every galaxy. It's seconds in space, but only months for us."

"Months?"

"Yeah, this is where it goes bad."

"What the hell happens?" I ask, leaning in, trying intently to hear her faint whispers as they glide on the air.

"You die."

* * *

**Side note**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Okay so only one more chapter (this one) before the actual fighting. And some of you may be royally pissed with me when you learn what's going to happen in the next few chapters. So stay turned! **


	15. Chapter 15: Cat and Mouse

"Look, it's the same thing every time, its takes seconds to mend itself."

"So, I'm stuck here?"

"No, see time, its different in every era, in every galaxy. It's seconds in space, but only months for us."

"Months?"

"Yeah, this is where it goes bad."

"What the hell happens?" I ask, leaning in, trying intently to hear her faint whispers as they glide on the air.

"You die."

* * *

"I what?"

"You die."

"Die as in, no longer living?"

"That's what dying is."

"So what, I am just supposed to accept this and just…" I'm going to have to die. I thought everything here was near perfect. I guess there is one huge fault in the logic, with experiences; always fall the consequences. "Can I go? Or do you have to tell me anything else?"

"No, that's all." The room dark, and the two single lion armrest chairs. The room is like death, dark and unknowing. It will always be remembered as the room of my death.

* * *

"News from outside the gates ma'am." A nin hands me a scroll.

"You are aware that news like this does not come to me, but to the Kazekage." I inform him.

"Yes miss, but you would have a better chance in finding him than I."

"How so?"

"Well the fact that the two of you are going out miss."

"And where does this information come from? A rumor?"

"No miss, it is known to all."

"And how is that?"

"Well miss, we can all see it. It's easy to see miss."

"Hm, okay, very well. I'll see that this information is passed along."

"Yes miss." He disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Gaara, are you in there?" I ask, knocking on the two wooden doors.

"Yes."

"May I come in?"

"Yes." The two doors move to the side as the large room comes into view.

"This is for you." I hand him the green scroll. "I'll be on my way now." I can't tell him about me having to die. If he already knows then I've just created more pain than ever. And if he doesn't know then…then what? Why should I put him through pain he doesn't need to go through?

"No; stay."

"But there is no need of me to stay here."

"There is."

"There is? What is it then?"

"I wish to spend time with you."

"But-"

"Kayla." He said with stern eyes. I sat in the near by green chair by his desk. "I'll need to Inform Temari that the two threats are just a day outside of the Village."

"Then I'll be on my way."

"I'll meet you in your room. We have some matters to talk about."

"Sure."

* * *

"Kayla, may I come in."

"Yeah, come on in."

"You seem to not be focused. Is anything wrong?"

"No, everything is just fine." I smile at him, not wanting to trouble him with my problems.

"I know that there is something wrong Kayla, you can't fool me."

"I'm just slightly scared. I'm no where near prepared to fight."

"You lack confidence."

"For a good reason too!"

"You are prepared, you can fight, that's all we ask of you. And not that you die, dying would be very, well" if only he knew that it's something that is inevitable, well, death in and of itself is unavoidable by humans. But the fact that I am to give my life away at a young age "it's not wanted to say in the least."

"So, why did you come here? To my room?"

"I wish to speak with you, why else would I come?"

"Yes but why?"

"Well why not?"

"But"

"Kayla, enough with the questions. Why are do you not what me here?"

"It's not that Gaara."

"Then what is it? I've not been here long and it seems as if you want to get rid of me."

"That's not true Gaara, not in the least."

"Then?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Of course."

"I'm afraid Gaara, afraid of death."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you are safe during the fight. I'll-"

"No Gaara. I don't need looking after. I can fight for myself, I don't need constant protection. If I make a mistake out in the field than I don't want it to be that someone else died trying to help me, or trying to fix the mistake I made. I don't want that Gaara. Especially to you. It's not right nor is it fair."

"Kayla, I wish to give you something."

"What is it?"

"The ring you had when you first came here. It does properly belong to you after all."

"Actually, I think it's yours. See I have a theory. That ring was never mine, it never has, nor will it ever belong to me. It's not mine, and it doesn't symbolize a family of knowledge. It is the future that it becomes the symbol of knowledge, from a family of knowledge. Your family."

"My family?" he questions.

"Yes, it makes the most sense. Temari is very intelligent, and has great skill with fighting, with her own style, and her own way. Kankuro is smart in his own way. Which leaves you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You told me that the ring fell into your pocket when I arrived. Meaning it was never really mine. It never belonged to me, or my family. That ring, it's you who is going to be the one who has the ring that represents wisdom and talent. It always has been you. You're the legend."

* * *

"All ready?" Temari asks as she steps to my side, her fan waiting silently by her feet.

"I hope so."

"You've really improved I gotta say. From when you first came here, to now, you've done well. Still could use a lot of work to do even better. But you've shown me that when you set your mind to something, you achieve your goal. You've got my respect for that."

"So I've finally achieved that have I? Have I finally earned your respect?"

"Only slightly, you've still got a long way to go."

"Though we don't know how much longer, do we?"

"Kayla I'm sorry. I thought it was important for you to know. If you were in my place I'm sure you would have done the same."

"Your right, I would."

"Gotta go. Listen to your commands and you'll do just fine."

"Starting to doubt that." But she was gone. We are to wait, wait for an incoming fight.

* * *

"They are at the gate!" a nin yelled. We all took our stances, preparing for a fight. After all this is what we've been preparing for, for a while now. Lives may be lost, and some may be hurt. But no one knows the outcome of this battle. Who will live and who will die. If the village falls into the hands of the two that are to come, life throws so much at us at once.

Bodies bounce from place to place, following their instructions, heading where they need to be. It's very easy to get lost in the confusion and tangle meant of the bodies. We're all called into action as those who were supposed to be two, quickly multiply as their clones take form and life. Two, quickly grew to a hundred.

We each took a turn cutting down the amount of clones, but it seemed the more we killed, the more came back. It seems to be never ending.

"My my, who do we have here? A little mouse fighting in the game of cats?"

"Oh, let me guess your going to come up think I'm some weakling and will easily fall pray to your little mind games? Well, sorry, but today you don't get your way."

"Well me oh my, we have a little one. Trying she is, trying to be old. Oh little one, how far you've strayed from your little home you have."

"W-what?" his speech is odd, very odd.

"Oh, little mouse putter back home. We have no quarrel with a little mouse; we've come for the cat. Scurry away little one. Run away back home."

"There are a couple of things I really hate in this world. One being told I can't do something, and two, being told to give up." I stand ready, my hand pressed against my kunai, waiting, just waiting. I have a better chance of blocking the strikes then I do blowing them.

"Come see here, come see. The little mouse is scared, scared she is. Battle in her eyes there is oh so much, oh little one how daft you are. No, no little one we come not for you. Oh no, we come not. We come for land, which you have not." When is he going to strike? "Oh me oh my, we have no change. The little one, the little mouse moves not. This little one moves not her hand. This little one wants to fight! Oh yes we see, this little mouse she sees us in a day, oh yes she does." He steps closer, my grip tightens "Oh my the little mouse how you've not seen. Oh little one you are a mouse in a cat's game. A cat's game little one. A game you don't survive, a little mouse cannot live in the cat's game. This little mouse has fallen prey to my little trick, and see as her back goes 'click'" a numbing pain surges through my back, the strike brings me back to reality. Temari had told me of the method of genjutsu. She told me to be careful, and I fell right in. I should have known. I can feel the blood as it seems out of my body, I'm unable to move, unable to move my legs. I've fallen pray to his trick. I can't let him walk away. Not now, not after I screwed up after insisting I was ready for the fight, when I was far from it. I know this is my time to go, my time to die. But I'm not about to die and do nothing to help the village.

"Such a proud one." I mutter, loud enough for the man who speaks of a cat's game to hear.

"What is that little one?" his steps come closer "Does the little one still speak?"

"Such a proud man, a proud man makes for a bad man." I say, trying to stall.

"Little one you still speak? Oh little mouse you do!" he kneels down to the ground "Little mouse you seem hurt, yes little mouse you do." I grab onto him, his two hands in my tight grasp.

"Run away!" I scream to those around me.

"Kayla? No!"

Too late.

BOOM.

* * *

**Okay first things first, I'm not sure if I like the 'boom' in there. I tend to not want to put actions or sounds as they are, like all writers I want to expand on it and make it interesting, however I found that when I did that, that the feeling didn't come off as strong, hence the 'boom'. So if you guys don't like it just tell me, I'll try to find time to change it if you think it's too unprofessional to do that kind of thing. **

**Second, I did have a huge fight scene but decided not to include it as it took away from the story and it didn't fit in general. **

**Thirdly, I'm not trying to make Kayla seem weak, but I mean if you were new to the whole nin thing and genjustu I'm sure the same thing would happen, no matter how great of a student you are, so that's my reason for putting it like I did.**

**Hopefully you aren't all that pissed off at me. Gotta love cliff hangers! Okay, bye. **


	16. Chapter 16: New Perspective

My eyelids heavy as they part, slivers of light on each side as they shut again. My head pounding; like a hammer hitting the round metal head of the nail, slowly lodging it in deeper into my brain.

What happened?

My hand hide my face; shielding me from what I must face sooner or later. I was in the desert for months. With Gaara, Kankuro,Temari too. Has it all been some kind of dream? Had it just been my subconscious fighting among my various hidden personality traits. Even giving them names, and jobs. I thought up the whole thing? Why? Could it really be so bad that it could ever be possible?

Of course it was a dream; it's the most logical explication; the only _sane_ explication. No matter what era it is, it's never good to spurt out unrealistic things like time travel. I feel asleep on the bench, and I managed to make up the perfect guy. I thought I could make a difference. What an idiot I was! Not one single person can make a difference?...Can they? I was stupid to think so, so very stupid.

I open my eyes to see pavement under my feet. Was it only a dream? A vision? It wasn't even real. Of course! Of course I would dream up of ancient times, and that I would make a difference, of course. How stupid am I? I just can't seem to differentiate between reality, and between dreams. And I guess that's why I'm so obsessive about this, was it a dream or not? Did I make a difference or not? I just want to know, know the truth.

"Miss, you'll catch a cold wearing that." I look up, seeing a relatively concerned stranger staring back at me. It's nice to know there are still people like that in this time. That people still care about others, and don't always choose to overlook others.

"Pardon miss?" I ask, trying to save myself as I know there was a large pause between the time she spoke.

"You must be cold, don't you have anything warmer?" I look down to what I'm wearing, my eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, I have a jacket, I guess it fell off."

"Were you in a play or something dear? I couldn't fathom any other reason to wear such attire during the winter!"

"You could say it was quite similar." I smile as I pick my jacket up off the bench. Slipping it over my shoulder as I walk away from the bench. My steps crunching the snow beneath my feet, the sound, it's different. Everything here now seems so cold, so distant. Both the people and the buildings, though now they are closer in distance wise, but hold less value to them. There are of no, to little importance to me now. I walk as fast as I can, walking past the corner store, I'm only a couple more minutes away from home. I wonder if my birth parents are still living, if they look the same. Why did they give me away? Was I not good enough? Was I a mistake? I never thought about these questions before, they never once crossed my mind. I always accepted that I wasn't wanted by my birth parents. But now, now I want to know, I want to know everything about me there is. If my brother is my actual blood brother, or just a fellow orphan. I want to know everything, no more hiding, no more secrets.

"Mom?" my voice booms into the large, empty hallway, "Mom! You here?" guess not. "Idiot you here?" I call out to my brother; Emerson.

"I don't recall that being my name!" his voice muffled, he's in his room no doubt.

"You were the one who answered to it!" I run up the stairs, to my room. I grab the black sweat pants that my mom left on my bed, she's cleaned them no doubt, and the blue shirt under it. I take off what I'm wearing and quickly slip into the warmer clothes. I lay it on the bed at look at the outfit placed in front of me. The short sky blue kimono like shirt with the dark branch like style, and the back shorts, it was real. I felt the smile on my face widen. It was real! I'm partially responsible for how this country developed, me, I made a difference. A huge difference, one person can make a difference, a huge difference. I was, or rather am, the prophecy child. I am the girl that changed the history, the politics; I changed the development on the world. Me! One person, one girl, one teenager, was able to change the way the world did something.

* * *

"Class, class settle down!" the mornings are always like this, we're always so hyper, and uncontrollable. I almost missed this rowdiness we have, I guess you just get used to things and they end up becoming a part of you. "Class take your seats!" the teacher barks, having enough of our foolishness. "We have a new student joining us today. You may come in. I doubt many of them will bite." The teacher directs towards the door. New students are always a cause for a big ruckus in the class. So, I often don't like to be apart of it, not wanting to freak out the new student, and I just rather not pay attention. I mean they are going to just become one of us in the end, so does it really make any sense to go crazy at the first meeting? I don't think so at least. My eyes stay on the sheet as the teacher says "Sit wherever you like, any free seat is fine with me." I can hear the footsteps as the person comes into the class room and into the crowd of whispering people, and others yelling out how excited they are to have the person, their names, everything they can possibly say in a small time span.

"Can I sit here?" a deep, similar voice asks. I take my eyes away from the paper, looking the boy in the face. Shock riddles within me.

"Y-yeah, sure." My voice stutters at the sheer shock.

"My name's Gaara." His deep voice, his dark red hair, emerald eyes, and pale face, even the same tattoo on his face.

"My name's Kayla." He breaks a smile, a small one that only I could see.

"It's nice to _meet_ you Kayla."

* * *

**Ending note**

**So this is the end of the story, it's really short, sorry bout that. But it just didn't work any other way for me personally. So i hope you all enjoy the last chapter! I will most likely edit this later on so stay tuned for fixed up and slightly changed story! **

**MyKullem3**


End file.
